The Law of Satan
by Keigo Sumikura
Summary: Hiruma seorang Satan yang terpaksa mengikuti sebuah tes karena suatu alasan, memilih Mamori sebagai targetnya untuk membuat kontrak dan memangsa jiwanya. WARNING: OOC, OC, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo, gaje, abal, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dapat anda temukan setelah membaca teks dibawah ini.**

**Happy Reading~**

"Ap―Apa yang kau mau?" laki-laki itu berbicara dengan orang didepannya dengan terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku _'heh_? Aku adalah orang yang sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau." sosok itu menyeringai lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi runcing miliknya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak meminta apapun." laki-laki itu berbohong, berusaha mengelak.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, orang tengil sialan. Dengan kau membuat kontrak dengan kami, berarti kau siap menyerahkan nyawamu, semuanya sudah tercatat disini. Kekeke" terkekeh, sosok itu menyeringai sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna hitam, seringaiannya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Laki-laki di depannya yang daritadi sudah ketakutan dan gemetaran hanya bisa merapat ke dinding. Kemana lagi dia bisa pergi?

Sosok menyeringai itu menyentuh bahu si laki-laki, tepat dimana ada sebuah _tattoo_ bunga _lily_ hitam yang sedang mekar. Saat sosok itu menyentuh _tatto_nya, tiba-tiba _lily_ hitam itu mulai timbul dan lama-kelamaan keluar dari permukaan kulit sang laki-laki.

Si laki-laki menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya melemas dan perlahan-lahan mengering sehingga menyebabkan kulitnya mengeriput. Badannya yang tadi segar bugar, sekarang hanya bagaikan tulang belulang yang terbungkus kulit. Mata si laki-laki melotot keluar karena badannya terlalu kurus. "To―Tolong…" gumam laki-laki itu pelan.

Sambil terus diam menatap laki-laki yang sudah sekarat akibat ulahnya tadi, sosok itu memainkan bunga _lily_ hitam yang sudah ada di genggamannya. Dia tidak bergeming menatap laki-laki di depannya. Seakan-akan memang inilah yang diinginakannya, dia sedang menunggu. Menunggu untuk bisa mengambil nyawa sang lelaki di hadapannya.

Akhirnya si laki-laki malang tadi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sosok misterius itu menyeringai puas, lalu dari mulut laki-laki itu keluar asap-asap biru yang berkerlap-kerlip indah yang biasanya hanya bisa kita lihat di buku cerita anak dan dongeng-dongeng, melayang, berputar-putar di udara dan berhenti di tangan putih sosok makhluk itu. Asap biru itu lenyap tepat saat berada di tangan sosok itu, seakan-akan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Tidak cukup buruk, makan malamku kali ini." lalu makhluk itupun membuang bunga lily hitam yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan beranjak pergi, membiarkan bunga itu jatuh tepat di samping tubuh kurus kering laki-laki malang yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tubuh itu mulai mengeropos hingga ke dasar-dasar tulang dan hancur menjadi debu hingga tak tersisa.

~0.o.0~

**Rabu, Kepolisian Jepang, Bagian Penyelidikan, Tokyo 10.00 a.m**

Sena berjalan santai menuju kantornya sambil melihat-lihat beberapa kertas yang ada ditangannya. Baru saja kertas itu dikirim. Sena membuka pintu kantornya, pemandangan yang ada disana seperti biasanya. Taki Suzuna, mengantarkan kopi dan teh hangat untuk semua _staff_ sambil bersenandung dengan _in-line skate_nya, Kaitani Riku yang sibuk mengetik di komputer yang ada didepannya, Raimon Tarou, atau biasa dipanggil Monta yang baru bersiap-siap akan membereskan barang-barangnya karena baru datang, dan terakhir di hadapan mereka semua terdapat seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ yang sibuk menulis dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja yang besar. Ketahuan sekali bahwa wanita berambut _auburn_ ini, Anezaki Mamori adalah ketua mereka.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" sapa Sena sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayo, Sena-kun!" balas Suzuna ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ohayo, Sena!" Riku mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Sena lalu kembali lagi pada komputernya.

"Ohayo, Sena! Ehehehe" Monta cengar-cengir. Sena langsung berjalan menuju meja Monta untuk mengambil selotip yang ada diatas mejanya dan lanjut menuju ke papan pengumuman.

"Ohayo, Sena. Orang hilang lagi?" Mamori menyapa, sekaligus bertanya karena melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawa dan ditempelkan di papan pengumuman berukuran 2x1.5 itu.

"Iya." Sena menjawab seadanya.

Kertas yang baru saja ditempel Sena berisi sebuah foto seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 20-an, namanya Furuida Kusaka. Papan pengumuman itu dipenuhi dengan tempelan-tempelan, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah informasi orang hilang.

Mamori melihat lebih jelas wajah Furuida Kusaka itu "Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang hilang, kalian semua berhati-hatilah." semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan "Furuida Kusaka… hmm, Sena, Riku cari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang laki-laki ini, dimana kira-kira terakhir dia tampak, apa yang akhir-akhir ini dia lakukan, dan sebagainya. Suzuna, kau ikut denganku sekarang."

"Hai, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna segera meletakkan nampan yang daritadi dia bawa dan mulai bersiap-siap.

~0.o.0~

"Mamo-nee, ini dimana?" tanya Suzuna yang kebingungan celingak-celinguk mencari petunjuk agar dia tahu dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Ahahaha, kau tidak pernah kemari ya? Wajar saja, kau 'kan belum lama bekerja disini. Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu datang kemari untuk menambah pengamalan." sahut Mamori dengan santai sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di jalan yang dimana tidak ada satu mobilpun selain mereka yang lewat. "Memangnya ini dimana?" tanya Suzuna yang mulai merinding karena jalannya sepi sekali, rasanya aneh karena pada jam-jam segini jalanan sepi, apalagi ini kota Tokyo.

Mamori tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan ke _Claravice University_."

Suzuna tercengang mendengar nama _Claravice University_. "_Claravice University_? Mamo-nee yakin? Memangnya ada perlu apa sampai kita harus ke sana?" Jika kau masuk ke _Claravice University_, berarti kau punya urusan yang sangat teramat penting, tidak hanya sekedar urusan walikota yang mati mendadak. Bahkan saat Suzuna menjadi polisi bagian penyelidikan, tidak pernah sekalipun dia terpikirkan untuk bisa masuk kedalam sana, barang sekalipun.

_Claravice University_ terkenal dengan penelitian-penelitian yang bukan sembarang hal. Walaupun ini namanya universitas, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana yang melakukan kegiatan seperti sedang mengambil kelas mata pelajaran mereka atau sebagainya. Tempat itu lebih mirip, atau lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah perusahaan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang melakukan riset yang dimana semua orang, atau biasa disebut ilmuwan diwajibkan untuk menggunakan baju khusus untuk melindungi diri dari unsur-unsur tertentu yang mereka gunakan.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku ketahui." ujar Mamori, kali ini raut wajahnya serius, lebih tepatnya tegang.

~0.o.0~

"Ahahaha, maaf _ya_. Peraturan disini memang sangat ketat sekali. Jadi wajarlah kalau semua senjata kalian dibawa." ujar professor Yukimitsu.

"Bukan cuma senjata. Jepitan rambutpun begitu, bahkan kami tidak boleh memakai baju bebas. Kau tahu, baju ini sangat tidak nyaman sekali." balas Mamori sambil menarik-narik bajunya, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa lebih nyaman memakai baju khusus berwarna biru kehijauan yang coraknya sangat polos itu. "Dan _in-line skate_ bawahanku juga disita, dia langsung terpuruk sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa." Mamori melanjutkan sambil menatap khawatir Suzuna yang daritadi diam saja tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak _in-line skate_ kesayangannya disita tadi.

Mereka berdua, Mamori dan Suzuna sedang berada di ruangan Prof. Yukimitsu, dengan diawasi oleh seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam, sikap laki-laki yang tegap dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri membuatnya terlihat dia seperti tentara kemiliteran atau sebagainya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Prof. Yukimitsu, di dalam ruangan yang dicat serba putih, membuatnya terlihat bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat higienis. Di belakang Prof. Yukimitsu terdapat beberapa layar. Ada yang besar, kecil, sedang, masing-masing dari layar itu menampilkan gambar-gambar rumit berwarna hijau aneh yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Hmm, peraturan disini memang ketat sekali. Ini memang prosedurnya, mengingat _hal-hal_ yang ada disini sangat sensitif sekali. Kami hanya berjaga-jaga. Silahkan diminum tehnya, ini rasa _jasmine_. Kau suka aromanya? Aku suka sekali, sangat menenangkan." Prof. Yukimitsu mengambil cangkir tehnya dan mencium aromanya, terlihat dia sangat menikmati aroma tehnya tersebut.

Mamori hanya meneguk sedikit. "Ehm, Prof, bagaimana dengan hasil penelitian bunga itu?"

"Ah, iya, aku hampir saja lupa dengan topik utama kita. Mengenai bunga itu, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak. Yang aku tahu, pada buku-buku jaman Yunani kuno, bunga _lily_ hitam pertanda malapetaka yang biasanya digunakan oleh para setan untuk memangsa manusia. Para setan ini, yang biasa disebut dengan Satan, hidup dari memakan jiwa manusia. Mereka menggunakan bunga lily hitam itu entah untuk apa. Bukan aku yang meneliti tentang bunga itu."

"Eh? Bukan kau? Lalu siapa?"

"Hmm, seorang professor baru yang masih muda, aku lupa namanya. Takumi? Takemi? Takami mungkin? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat namanya". Tepat saat Prof. Yukimitsu mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda sebentar, Prof. Yukimitsu, saya Prof. Takami. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."ujar laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sopan.

"Ah, benar! Prof. Takami, itu namamu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf, Nyonya Anezaki, bisa mohon…" Prof. Yukimitsu sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi dia memberikan tanda dengan menyilahkan Mamori dan Suzuna untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kami permisi. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Prof. Yukimitsu. Ayo, Suzuna." Mamori beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Suzuna untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Suzuna hanya mengangguk lemah.

~0.o.0~

Mamori berjalan tegak menuju kantornya dengan Suzuna dibelakangnya. Sepertinya raut wajah Suzuna membaik setelah _in-line skate_nya dikembalikan saat mereka keluar tadi. Bisa membayangkan seorang anak kecil yang tertawa saat diberi permen, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu anak kecil tersebut menangis merengek-rengek? Kira-kira seperti itulah Suzuna saat ini.

Jujur, Mamori agak geli juga saat melihat tingkah Suzuna tadi. Ayolah, mereka bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi, sekarang Suzuna sudah berumur 24 tahun. Bukan tingkah yang cocok untuk orang berumur 20an seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Mamori merasa justru itulah sesuatu yang khas dari Suzuna, sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang lain sehingga tidak terkesan terlalu membosankan baginya, membuatnya merasa bahwa anak buahnya memiliki warna tersendiri yang bisa mewarnai hidupnya yang tampak abu-abu ini sedikit.

"Mamori, kebetulan sekali. Aku dan Sena baru saja selesai mencari data tentang Furuida Kusaka tadi." Riku melapor dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas tentang data laki-laki yang baru menghilang itu. Mamori menerimanya dengan wajah serius dan membaca secara rinci dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku dan Riku tadi pergi ke tempat yang katanya Furuida terakhir kali terlihat, dan kami menemukan ini…" Sena menyerahkan sebungkus plastik transparan yang didalamnya terdapat bunga _lily_ hitam yang seukuran 1 lengan orang dewasa.

Mata Mamori langsung melebar ketika melihat bunga yang diserahkan Sena itu. "Itu… Tadi aku dan Suzuna pergi ke _Claravice University_ untuk bertemu dengan Prof. Yukimitsu, dan dia memberitahuku sedikit tentang bunga itu. Konon katanya bunga itu digunakan oleh para setan, yang biasa kita sebut dengan Satan, untuk memangsa jiwa manusia. Kalau memang yang dikatakan oleh Prof. Yukimitsu benar, maka kemungkinan besar Furuida Kusaka itu telah meninggal."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan. Maksudku, jaman sekarang, Satan? Siapa yang masih percaya dengan hal itu? Maksudku, ayolah, apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?" Riku yang daritadi menyimak dengan serius langsung membantah perkataan Mamori tadi.

"_Well_, jujur saja aku sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi lihat kenyataannya, setiap kali dilaporkan ada orang hilang, kita selalu menemukan bunga itu. Sudah berapa kali kita menemukan bunga itu? 10 atau lebih entahlah, aku sendiri sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi." bela Mamori.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Mamori. Setiap kali ada kasus orang hilang, setiap kali itu juga mereka menemukan bunga _lily_ hitam yang tidak jelas dengan asal-usulnya, dan nyatanya orang yang menghilang itu tidak pernah berhasil ditemukan, barang sekalipun tidak pernah. Mamori merasa kesal dengan mereka yang melakukan hal ini. Kira-kira setiap beberapa minggu sekali, selalu ada kejadian begini, semuanya bermula beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepat saat Mamori baru saja menjabat sebagai kepala polisi divisi penyelidikan. Sepanjang sejarah kepolisian Jepang, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi, itu artinya Mamori adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil manjabatnya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sena kemudian.

"_Well_, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi yang satu ini. " Mamori menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap semua rekan-rekannya.

~0.o.0~

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mint? Pedas dan dingin? Benar, tepat sekali, Sembilan puluh untukmu. Kenapa tidak seratus? Uhm, _well_, karena seratus terlalu bagus untukmu. Kekeke. Kira-kira begitulah rasa permen karet yang daritadi aku kunyah ini. Tidak terlalu penting juga untuk kau ketahui.

Omong-omong, laki-laki malang yang aku lahap jiwanya tadi membuatku merasa menyesal karena telah melahapnya. Bukan, bukan menyesal karena aku kasihan padanya, melainkan karena jiwanya tadi membuat seluruh badanku kurang enak dan hal itu sangat kusesali. Harusnya jiwanya aku hancurkan saja menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang lebih kecil dari udara!

Bodoh sekali jika ada orang yang beranggapan bahwa jenis Satan sepertiku akan menyesal dan kasihan pada jiwa yang barusan kami lahap. Peluangnya sangatlah kecil. Yah, kuakui peluang kecil bukan berarti tidak ada, tapi peluangnya hanya satu banding satu juta kemungkinan yang ada. Kekeke.

Harus kuakui, menunggu dan mencari mangsa sangatlah membosankan. Kau tahu, walaupun disekitarku ada miliyaran manusia, tapi aku tidak sembarangan memangsa jiwa mereka, aku menaruh selera yang tinggi disana. Seperti ketika kau diberi 2 pilihan antara kentang berkualitas tinggi dan kentang berkualitas rendah. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih? Nah, kasusmu tadi itu hampir sama denganku, kecuali kentangnya. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, kenapa tidak?

Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat mencari mangsa baru, jiwa yang kulahap tadi tidak akan bertahan lama untukku. Kau tahu, jiwa laki-laki itu benar-benar kotor sekali, sampai-sampai membuatku tidak enak badan. Oleh sebab itulah aku menaruh selera yang tinggi agar nantinya jiwa mereka tidak membuatku merasa tidak enak badan.

Hn? Kau bertanya apa maksudku dengan jiwa yang kotor? Keh, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi baiklah akan aku perjelas agar nantinya kau tidak banyak bertanya. Jiwa yang kotor itu artinya sang pemilik jiwa tersebut bukanlah orang yang baik, dia penuh dengan keserakahan, kebodohan, kebencian yang menduniawi blablabla yang biasanya sifat-sifat buruk itu bisa kau temui di sifat nenek sihir yang biasanya ada di dalam buku-buku dongeng. Kalau kami, para Satan memakan jiwa-jiwa kotor sialan itu, tubuh kami akan secara otomatis menyaringnya, tapi yah, sebenarnya karena menyaring jiwa-jiwa kotor itulah yang membuatku tidak enak badan. Kadang ada untungnya juga memanfaatkan sifat malaikat baik hati yang suka menolong, karena itu berarti aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyaringnya. Mengerti penjelasanku? Bagus.

Oh, kilauan-kilauan apa yang menyinari sekujur tubuh gadis berambut _auburn_ itu? Dia berada di kantor polisi, bagian penyelidikan yang letaknya sekitar 429 meter dari aku berada sekarang. Polisikah? Hmm, bagus, itu membuatku lebih yakin lagi bahwa dia memiliki jiwa yang bersih. Polisi biasanya berbuat baik _'kan_? Tidak pernah kulihat ada manusia yang lebih bercahaya dari itu, auranya maksudku.

Sudahkah aku memberitahumu dimana aku berada sekarang? _Yap_, aku berada diatas bangunan tua yang sudah bobrok yang letaknya di samping gang kecil nan kotor sambil menikmati hembusan angin senja, daritadi aku mengintai mangsa disana, dan sudah kutemukan mangsa baruku. Aku yakin, rasa jiwanya pasti sangatlah lezat.

Tunggu, aku merasakan ada Satan lain yang juga mengincar mangsaku. Dan, _yah_, dugaanku tepat sekali. Sekitar 182 meter dari arah timur laut, ada seekor Satan sialan yang ingin mencoba bersaing denganku. Aku bisa melihat air liur yang sudah menetes dari sudut-sudut mulutnya. Menggelikan.

Aku mencoba melihat aura Satan sialan itu, dan hasilnya dia hanya Satan sialan kelas teri. Kucoba untuk mendekatinya dengan cara melompati bangunan-bangunan yang ada, berusaha jarak kami tidak kurang dari 10 meter dan memancarkan aura Satanku yang hitam pekat. Dia yang daritadi hanya memandang _mangsaku _akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang mulai berubah ketakutan. Aku menyeringai, selebar-lebarnya seperti biasa, menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing milikku.

"Hei kau, Satan teri sialan! Berani juga kau mengincarnya! Kekeke" aku terkekeh seperti iblis. Tidak, tidak, aku memang iblis.

Aura Satan teri sialan yang memang sudah kecil daritadi, sekarang tambah menciut lagi, sampai-sampai aku agak kesusahan juga untuk melihat auranya yang ciut itu. Ketakutan _'heh_? Aku tetap berdiri di tempat sampai akhirnya dia yang perlahan-lahan mundur dan kabur. Pilihan yang bagus, Satan sialan. Setidaknya kau tidak mencoba untuk melawanku. Kekeke.

Kembali lagi ke gadis berambut _auburn_ itu yang kelihatannya seperti polisi. Berbagai rencana dan strategi berjejer dalam otakku, menyusunnya dengan rapi seperti kartu, lalu memilih strategi yang kira-kira paling efektif untuknya. Aku melihatnya yang sedang meneguk kopi lalu membereskan kertas-kertas yang daritadi menumpuk di meja kerjanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Melihat tanda-tandanya yang akan pulang, spontan aku menyeringai lebar.

**Rabu, Kediaman Anezaki Mamori, 06.15 p.m**

Tampak sebuah mobil sedan hitam milik dinas terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya, dengan sebelah tangan kiri memegangi setumpuk kertas kerjanya dan tangan kanan yang memegang kunci mobil. Dia langsung menekan tombol untuk mengunci dan lampu mobilnya menyala lalu padam lagi pertanda bahwa mobil sudah terkunci.

Lalu wanita itu, Anezaki Mamori, sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah memasukkan kunci mobil kedalam tasnya yang dia gantung di lengan kanannya, dan mengambil kunci rumah. Mamori memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya. Tidak bisa. Kuncinya tidak bisa diputar, itu artinya pintu tidak terkunci. Mamori langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumahnya tampak gelap, tidak ada satu lampupun yang menyala. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Padahal biasanya ayah dan ibunya sudah ada di rumah pada jam-jam segini. "Kaa-san, Tou-san?" Mamori memanggil, sambil melirik-lirik isi rumah, manatahu dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dimana ayah dan ibunya berada. Mamori menyalakan saklar lampu, dan alhasil lampu menyala.

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orangtuanya di dalam sana. Mamori langsung menaruh semua barang-barangnya yang daritadi dia bawa di sofa yang letaknya di ruang tamu. "Kaa-san, Tou-san?" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih keras karena dia berpikir mungkin tadi orangtuanya tidak mendengar suaranya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Rasa panik langsung menyerangnya, Mamori menuju rak sepatu untuk melihat apakah sepatu yang biasa orangtuanya pakai atau tidak. Dan memang benar, sepatu mereka tidak ada, itu berarti orangtuanya tidak berada di rumah.

Mamori segera mengambil _handphone_nya yang ada didalam tas dan menelepon orangtuanya. Awalnya dia menelepon ibunya lebih dulu, tapi ternyata ibunya tidak membawa _handphone_nya, karena Mamori melihat telepon genggam ibunya berbunyi di atas meja makan. Lalu dia menelepon ayahnya tapi hasilnya juga sama, telepon genggam ayahnya juga ada di rumah.

Tunggu, tunggu. Telepon genggamnya ada di rumah? Itu berarti orangtuanya sudah pulang, tapi mereka berdua pergi keluar tanpa membawa _handphone_nya, lupa mungkin. Tapi tidak biasanya mereka begini, perasaan khawatir langsung menjalarinya.

Wanita itu langsung keluar rumah dan syukurlah salah satu tetangganya sedang berada diluar. Mungkin tetangganya tahu kemana orangtuanya pergi. Tapi sebelum Mamori bertanya, tetangganya yang dengan raut wajah kaget berkata "Mamo-chan. Kenapa masih disini? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit melihat orangtuamu? Tadi '_kan_ ayahmu kecelakaan lalu lintas, ibumu yang mengetahuinya langsung _shock_ dan penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Makanya tadi di depan rumahmu ramai sekali."

"Eh? A―Apa?" Mamori langsung kalut. Seluruh badannya terasa kaku karena kaget dengan kabar itu.

"Iya, memangnya tidak ada yang memberitahumu? Astaga, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi ke rumah sakit Deimon." ujar tetangganya lagi.

Mamori mengangguk cepat. Iya, itu dia, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelumnya dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. "Te―terima kasih atas informasinya, bu". Walaupun dalam keadaan panik begini, tidak sopan kalau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah membantu kita, sekecil apapun itu.

Dia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil tas, serta _handphone_ kedua orangtuanya entah untuk apa, dia hanya ingin membawanya saja, walaupun dia tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna. Dan segeralah dia menyalakan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

**Rabu, Rumah Sakit Deimon, 06.35 p.m**

Masih dengan baju kerjanya dia berjalan agak tergesa-gesa, mencari nomor kamar dimana ibunya dirawat. Untuk sementara ayahnya tidak bisa dijenguk dulu karena kondisinya terlalu kritis. Sebenarnya kondisi ibunya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, hanya saja ibunya tidak sekritis ayahnya. Mamori menanyakan nomor kamar ibunya setelah mengurus administrasi.

Setelah menemukan kamar ibunya dirawat, Mamori menarik napas dalam-dalam supaya tenang dulu, lalu memutar knop pintu dan masuk dengan perlahan. Awalnya dia mengintip sedikit, untuk mengetahui keadaan ruangan itu, manatahu ada pasien lain yang dirawat juga. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Ibunya sendirian, lalu Mamori menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Suasana didalam sana sepi sekali sampai-sampai Mamori hanya bisa mendengar suara detakan jam dinding dan suara alat pemantau denyut jantung.

Mamori melihat kondisi ibunya yang koma, badannya langsung melemas. Dia berjalan dengan lesu mendekati ibunya, lalu menarik sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari sana untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur ibunya. Tak tertahankan lagi, air mata membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Padahal kemarin ayah dan ibunya masih bisa bercanda dan tertawa, tapi sekarang, mereka berdua dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Mamori berbunyi, menandakan ada _mail_ yang masuk.

_From: Suzuna_

_Subject: No subject_

_Message: Mamo-nee, kau dimana? Kami ingin makan malam di restoran yakiniku dekat kantor. Kau mau ikut?_

Mamori membacanya, lalu menekan tombol _Reply_.

_To: Suzuna_

_Subject: No subject_

_Message: Maaf, Suzuna, aku tidak bisa. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku harus menjaga mereka._

Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna membalas.

_From: Suzuna_

_Subject: No subject_

_Message: Apa? Dirawat di rumah sakit? Baiklah kalau bagitu. Cepat sembuh ya _

Mamori menatap layar _handphone_nya datar. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Dia menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi nasib kedua orangtuanya dan dia mulai terisak-isak lagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

DEG!

Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar ada suara laki-laki yang berbicara. Mamori terdiam, mendengarkan sekitar lebih seksama untuk memastikan kalau suara tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

"Keh, kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa? Aku bilang aku bisa membantumu." Mamori yakin kalau dia tidak hanya berhalusinasi. Dia langsung membalikkan badan, kearah suara tadi terdengar. Dan yang benar saja, dia melihat ada sesosok laki-laki yang putih jangkung, dengan rambut _spike_ berwarna kuning, seringaian yang lebar dan terkesan mengerikan, sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang.

Mata Mamori melebar dan dia spontan kaget, sehingga nyaris menjatuhkan tas yang ada di pangkuannya. "Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu tambah menyeringai lagi, yang menampilkan deretan runcing giginya "Menurutmu? Kekeke" kekehan pria itu terkesan jahat.

Mamori tidak menjawab, hanya menatap lurus ke pria misterius didepannya, dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan tempat tidur ibunya, berusaha melindungi ibunya. Sang pria yang melihat pertanyaannya tidak dijawab akhirnya mengehela napas pendek "Huh, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda _ya_. Sikapmu itu terlalu serius. Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin semembosankan begini."

"Siapa kau?" ulang Mamori.

"Ah, memang tidak bisa toleransi ternyata. Aku Hiruma."

"Apa maumu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku '_sih_ tidak ada maunya. Aku hanya menawarkan jasa." pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hiruma menyeringai. Rasanya seringaian itu tidak mudah lepas dari wajahnya.

Mamori memicingkan mata, pertanda dia sedang menilai si Hiruma. "Aku bisa membantumu. Ini yang ketiga kalinya aku mengulangi kalimat yang sama padamu. Tidak adakah respon darimu yang lebih baik untuk orang yang bisa membantumu? Kekeke" lagi-lagi pria kekehan pria itu terdengar, membuat bulu roma Mamori berdiri.

"Kau bilang kau bisa membantuku. Lalu apa imbalannya?"

"Hoo, tidak hanya baik, tapi juga pintar rupanya kau. Kekeke" pria itu suka sekali terkekeh rupanya.

"Tolong, bisakah kau berhenti terkekeh seperti itu?" pinta Mamori. Hiruma yang melihat bulu roma yang ada di tangan Mamori berdiri semua akhirnya mengerti.

"Ternyata kau takut dengan kekehan ku, _heh_?" seringaian Hiruma yang tadi sudah hampir hilang, kini muncul lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau membantuku?" tanya Mamori _to the point_. Rasanya dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Keh, tentu saja… nyawamu." Mamori merasa melihat ada aura hitam aneh yang dipancarkan oleh Hiruma, tapi tidak digubris olehnya karena merasa itu hanya sebuah halusinasi atau mungkin ilusi mata.

"Apa kau bilang? Nyawaku? Jangan bercanda! Kau ini apa?" keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Tidak masalah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hiruma dibentak seperti ini.

"Aku? Aku adalah Satan." Ekspresi Hiruma? Jangan ditanya lagi, karena dia sudah pasti sedang menyeringai.

~0.o.0~

**Kamis, Kepolisian Jepang, Bagian Penyelidikan, Tokyo 08.00 a.m**

"Ahahaha, jadi begitulah, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri lalu jatuh, dan akhirnya lenganku jadi terluka begini." Mamori menceritakan kejadiannya jatuh sambil memperlihatkan lengan kirinya yang dia tutupi dengan perban. Dengan melihatnya saja kita bisa mengira-ngira bahwa luka yang dialami Mamori tidaklah kecil.

Semuanya memperhatikan lengan kiri Mamori, terutama Suzuna. "Aduh, Mamo-nee, lain kali harus berhati-hati. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kondisi orangtua Mamo-nee?"tanya Suzuna dengan wajah prihatin, baik pada luka yang dialami Mamori serta yang dialami kedua orangtuanya.

Mamori tersenyum ceria "Mereka sudah jauh lebih baik. Kaa-san sudah bagun dari komanya dan Tou-san sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya dan sudah bisa dijenguk. Kata dokter, kira-kira besok atau lusa Tou-san seharusnya sudah siuman." raut wajah Mamori sangat ceria, itu menandakan memang kondisi orangtuanya sudah membaik.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku turut senang mendengarnya, Mamo-nee!" ujar Suzuna.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Mamori." Sena dan Riku memberi selamat pada Mamori, begitupula dengan Monta.

Tidak adakah yang merasa ini aneh? Tiba-tiba hidup rasanya mudah, dan banyak kemujurannya, serta luka yang ada di lengan kiri Mamori. Oh, ternyata tidak ada.

**Kamis, Rumah Sakit Deimon, 05.30 p.m**

"Kaa-san, selamat sore." sapa Mamori pada ibunya. Mamori meletakkan sekantung plastik berisi buah-buahan yang baru saja dia beli di Supermarket dekat rumah sakit. Ibunya tidak membalas sapaan Mamori, hanya tersenyum padanya, karena masih lemas mungkin?

"Maaf ya, Kaa-san, Mamori tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat lagi karena pekerjaannya tidak bisa dikompromi." Lalu Mamori mengeluarkan sebutir apel dan mulai memotongnya. Merasa terus diperhatikan, akhirnya Mamori menoleh kearah ibunya. Terlihat ibunya tengah menatap lengan kiri Mamori, mengikuti arah pandang ibunya, akhirnya Mamori mengerti. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa '_kok_. Kemarin aku tersandung kaki sendiri dan lenganku jadi terluka. Ini hanya luka kecil."

Mamori memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling manis yang dia bisa agar tidak membuat ibunya khawatir. Saat Mamori hendak memberikan apel yang dia potong, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma sudah ada di sisi lain tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Hal itu membuat apel yang dipegang Mamori nyaris terjatuh.

"Hiruma? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Keh, tidak sopan sekali. Jadi begini ucapannya pada orang yang sudah menemani ibumu dari tadi pagi, _heh_?" nada suara Hiruma terdengar kasar dan seperti orang marah-marah. Entah hanya perasaan Mamori saja atau memang begitu keadaannya. Mamori membalasnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Wajar _'kan_? Kita ini _'kan 'berteman'_." Hiruma menekankan pada kata berteman, lalu dia melihat ke lengan kiri Mamori yang dibalut dengan perban. Hirumapun menyeringai menang dengan hal itu. Ibu Mamori yang mengikuti arah pandang Hiruma merasa bingung. Apa jangan-jangan luka Mamori ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma? Merasa mendapat tatapan aneh dari ibunya, Mamori langsung izin untuk keluar karena ingin mengurusi administrasi dan lain-lain, padahal sebenarnya dia ingin kabur dari mereka berdua dulu sebentar. Rasanya sulit untuk menerima semuanya begitu saja.

***Flashback***

"Satan? Maksudmu? Ja―Jadi selama ini kau yang memangsa jiwa-jiwa manusia? Kau…" Mamori tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Badannya gemetaran karena takut.

Hiruma menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu dan membuat ekspresi seperti sedang berpikir."Hmm, bagaimana _ya_? Kalau iya?" diapun menyeringai.

Mamori tidak sanggup berkata-kata, badannya gemetaran terus. "Tenang, aku tidak memangsa jiwamu. Setidaknya belum. Kami punya hukum yang mengikat kami." lalu dia menunjukkan Mamori sebuah buku merah pekat darah yang diberi judul _The Law of Satan_ yang entah muncul darimana, tiba-tiba ada di tangan Hiruma. Dengan tatapan tidak yakin, Mamori memandang buku itu tapi tetap saja pandangannya tak luput dari Hiruma. Apa jaminannya kalau Hiruma berkata jujur? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hiruma hanya mengecohnya saja, lalu saat dia menatap buku merah pekat itu Hiruma langsung menyerangnya dan memakan jiwanya? Tidak, tidak, Mamori tidak siap untuk mati, setidaknya belum siap.

"Ehem! Jadi, menurut buku sialan ini…" Hiruma membuka halaman tertentu dan mulai membacakan isinya untuk Mamori "Setiap Satan yang membutuhkan nyawa manusia untuk dikonsumsi, wajib melakukan kontrak resmi terlebih dahulu. Dan Satan yang ingin membuat kontrak harus menjelaskan pada manusia serinci-rincinya tentang semua aturan-aturan maupun syarat-syarat yang berlaku, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Bagi Satan yang tidak bisa mengikuti peraturan-peraturan yang tertera, maka akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sesuai. Cih, setiap kali membacakan ini lidahku selalu kelu, dasar peraturan sialan."

Dari setiap kata-kata yang dibacakan Hiruma tadi, sebenarnya Mamori tidak begitu menyimak karena terlalu ketakutan, tapi dia bisa mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata barusan. "Jadi kita harus membuat kontrak dulu, lalu kau bisa mengambil jiwaku, begitu?"

"Iya, tapi selama kontrak itu belum habis, kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau padaku." tambah Hiruma.

Mamori tampak berpikir sebentar, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran kontrakmu." Mamori menatap lurus ke mata Hiruma, nadanya tegas walaupun masih gemetar sedikit.

"Ohya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

Mamori tampak tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Hiruma. Memang, ayah dan ibunya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan memang, keadaan mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi Mamori yakin bahwa orangtuanya bisa sembuh, tanpa bantuan Satan.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma melempar sebuah map biru berisi kertas-kertas yang diatasnya ada logo rumah sakit. Darimana Hiruma mendapatkan ini? Lalu Mamori menatap Hiruma. Tatapan Hiruma seakan-akan mengatakan _hanya sekedar info kecil_. Penasaran dengan isi kertas itu, Mamoripun membukanya dan membacanya satu per satu.

Awalnya dia melihat laporan kesehatan ibunya dulu, memang tekanan darah dan jumlah sel darah merahnya agak kurang dari standar. _Bukan masalah besar_, pikir Mamori. Selanjutnya dia melihat hasil laporan kesehatan ayahnya, disana ada banyak sekali kata-kata latin yang tidak dimengerti Mamori, jadi dia mengabaikannya saja, berharap semoga itu bukan hal yang buruk. Dan dibelakang laporan ayahnya, ada sebuah kertas putih, seperti amplop untuk hasil radiologi, yang diatasnya tertera nama ayahnya. Mamori juga membuka amplop itu dan melihat lembar X-Ray pertama. Dia bisa melihat gambar tengkorak ayahnya, yang cekung di beberapa bagian dan juga dia bisa melihat retakan-retakan besar dekat cekungan-cekungan itu. Kaget, karena Mamori pernah mempelajari sedikit tentang bagaimana hasil tengkorak saat di X-Ray seharusnya. Otak ayahnya bisa rusak kalau melihat tempurung kepalanya begini.

Lalu lanjut ke lembaran kedua. Mamori melihat sejenak dan langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah gambar tulang rusuk. Tapi ada hal yang aneh juga, tulang rusuk kiri ayahnya patah dan bergeser agak keatas. Hal ini sangat teramat mengagetkannya, hidungnya memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kalau tulang rusuknya sampai begini, bagaimana dengan paru-paru dan jantung ayahnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan salah satu organ terpenting manusia itu? _Semoga saja tidak_, pikiran Mamori berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

Saat hendak melihat lembaran ketiga, Mamori menarik napas dalam-dalam menguatkan mental dan berharap semoga lembaran ketiga ini tidak lebih buruk dari hasil-hasil lainnya. Akhirnya Mamori melihatnya. di lembaran ini tidak hanya ada satu gambar, tapi ada beberapa gambar. Itu gambar tulang yang patah dan retak-retak, Mamori sendiri bahkan tidak yakin gambar tulang apa itu, tangan dan kaki mungkin. Entahlah. Melihat semua laporan itu, Mamori langsung tidak kuat menahan tangisannya lagi, dia langsung menangis terisak-isak.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Hiruma bertanya sambil menunjukkan plastik tebal berwarna hitam putih itu yang menunjukkan gambar kerangka kepala ayahnya. Mengingatkan bahwa kondisi ayahnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, Tou-san pasti masih bisa bertahan, aku yakin itu. Dia pasti bisa, tanpa _bantuanmu_." Mamori berusaha menekankan pada kata 'bantuanmu'.

Melihat respon Mamori, Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak "Kau yakin? Ini dibagian kepala, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana hancurnya tulang tengkorak ayahmu ini. Kalaupun dia bisa sadar nanti, kemungkinan untuk radang membengkak di otak sangatlah besar, sekitar 80% mungkin atau lebih? Dan kau tahu apa akibatnya? Mati mendadak. Apa artinya dia koma selama itu kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakitnya?"

Sejenak pikiran Mamori terbuka sedikit, tawaran Hiruma agak menariknya, tapi dia menggeleng keras. Tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya sendiri "Aku salah menilaimu. Kukira kau adalah gadis berhati murni yang siap menolong orang, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kenapa? Kau takut kau akan mati? Jadi kau tidak peduli dengan ayahmu? Egois sekali." Hiruma membuang lembaran hasil radiologi itu ke lantai dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih mematung.

Mamori sangat bimbang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Di satu sisi, ya, dia memang takut nyawanya direnggut. Tapi di sisi lain benar apa kata Hiruma, nyawa ayahnya sekarang ada di tangannya. _Anezaki Mamori! Peduli setan, Hiruma ini satu-satunya cara agar Tou-san bisa selamat!_ Pikiran itu mulai terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, seperti bisikan-bisikan halus.

"Hiruma, tunggu!" panggil Mamori.

***End of Flashback***

"Jadi kau menutupi tanda itu dengan perban? Pintar juga. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura cedera begitu?" Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Mamori langsung berkomentar tentang tanda kontrak mereka. Mamori awalnya kaget, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab Hiruma.

Mamori tanpa berkata-kata langsung masuk kedalam kamar dimana ibunya dirawat lagi. Dia ingin berpamitan dulu kepada ibunya. Bukannya ingin jadi anak yang tidak berbakti dengan tidak menemani ibunya. Tapi rasanya dia jadi malas kalau Hiruma juga ada di rumah sakit. Lagipula Mamori sudah meminta―memerintah―Hiruma untuk menjaga ibunya selama dia tidak ada.

Itu sebabnya Hiruma ada di rumah sakit dari tadi pagi. Awalnya Mamori tidak percaya bahwa Hiruma benar-benar menemani ibunya, tapi setelah dia menanyakannya langsung pada ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk. Itu tandanya Hiruma serius.

~0.o.0~

Dalam kamarnya dengan lampu yang remang-remang, Mamori melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin yang ada di meja riasnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Hiruma benar juga. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura terus kalau lengannya terluka. Mamori mulai berpikir sejenak lalu beranjak ke lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju berlengan panjang. Untung saja ini sudah akan masuk ke musim dingin, jadi dia tidak akan nampak aneh kalau memakai kaus berlengan panjang. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, dia akan tetap berpura-pura. Aneh '_kan_ kalau tiba-tiba dia sembuh begitu saja, orang bisa curiga.

~0.o.0~

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa sesuatu yang tidak aku harapkan akan terjadi. Daritadi aku diselimuti oleh rasa gelisah dan risih. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang daritadi berdetak dengan berisiknya. Jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Kenapa manusia tidak membuat jam dinding berdetak tanpa suara saja? Berisik sekali.

Aku berdiri menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit. Sebenarnya pemandangannya indah, penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari rumah dan bangunan sekitar sana. Apalagi kamar dimana aku berdiri ini berada di lantai 8, lampu-lampu itu jadi terlihat semakin indah. Tapi aku tidak akan bertahan lama melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Hal itu membuatku bernostalgia dengan hal yang tidak ingin aku ingat. Kau bertanya apa itu? Keh, aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menceritakannya dengan baik atau tidak.

Intinya itu tentang ibuku. Kalau tentang ibuku, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang sosoknya? Lemah lembut dengan rambut panjang? Tidak, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, berarti kau salah besar. Ibuku sama sekali tidak lemah lembut, bahkan rambutnya pendek seleher. Dia orang yang bicaranya kasar, tapi di balik kata-katanya dia sebenarnya membuka pikiran kita dan berusaha membangkitkan kita dengan caranya sendiri. Ibuku adalah panutan bagiku. Bukannya aku memujinya atau apalah itu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Berbicara tentang fakta dan memuji adalah 2 hal yang berbeda.

Hmm, tentang kerlap-kerlip cahaya rumah, dulu setiap kali aku dan dia berkeliling di dunia manusia ibuku selalu menyuruhku melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya itu.

"_**Hei, anak tengil! Tidakkah kau merasa bumi itu indah?" ujar seorang wanita dengan cengirannya yang lebar sambil duduk di atap bangunan tinggi. Wanita itu dengan santainya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menikmati terpaan angin kencang.**_

"_**Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pulang, Mikira! " balas Hiruma kecil yang tampak tidak peduli.**_

_**Kesal dengan anaknya, lalu diapun menjitak keras kepala Hiruma "Setidaknya jangan panggil aku dengan namaku, bodoh! Kau tidak pernah memanggilku ibu barang sekalipun, Chichi sialan! Tidak ada sopan santunnya!"**_

"_**Apa? Chichi? Nama macam apa itu? Itu nama yang cocok untuk burung pipit, Mikira sialan!" Hiruma berseru kepada ibunya.**_

_**Jitakan keras kembali diterima Hiruma "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan namaku, bodoh! Namamu 'kan Youichi. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mengambil Chinya saja? Itu nama kesayangan sialan untukmu bodoh!"**_

"_**Apa? Mikira bodoh! Lebih baik aku tidak punya nama panggilan! Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama asliku saja 'kan?"**_

"_**Hah? Tapi ibumu yang baik ini tidak mau memanggilmu begitu. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Chichi." memasang tampang remeh pada anaknya. Saat Hiruma akan membalas ucapan ibunya, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang memegangi kepalanya. Ibunya.**_

"_**Sudahlah, nikmati saja pemandangan sialan ini. Kau lihat betapa indahnya pemandangan ini? Satan seperti kita kadang butuh pemandangan seperti ini juga." tersenyum lembut, baru kali itu Hiruma menyadari sisi lembut dari ibunya. "Jangan sia-siakan waktumu. Nikmati saja, kau tidak akan bisa melihat yang seperti ini di dunia kita." Hiruma masih terpaku dengan ekspresi wajah ibunya barusan.**_

_**Tidak pernah dia melihat ibunya bisa tersenyum lembut. Biasanya yang dia lihat dari ibunya hanyalah cengiran mengejek dan meremehkan. Melihat putranya yang terpaku tidak memberi respon akhirnya dia berujar "Kalau kau tidak menikmati pemandangan ini, kau tidak akan kuantar pulang! Bisa apa anak tengil kecil sepertimu pulang sendiri! Bwahahaha!" ibunya tertawa jahat penuh kemenangan.**_

_**Mendengar kata tidak boleh pulang, Hiruma langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak bisa tinggal disini. Dia tidak tahan. Dengan sangat teramat terpaksa dia menatap lampu-lampu yang tampak kecil dari atas bangunan kokoh itu. Hiruma memperhatikan setiap lampu-lampu itu. Lama-kelamaan dia mulai terlena dengan keindahan lampu itu dan menikmatinya.**_

Seperti video lama yang berputar di otak sialanku. Tepat saat aku membalikkan badan, kulihat ada kakakku yang sudah muncul di hadapanku. Aku tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya, aku sudah siap kalau-kalau dia akan datang. Clifford. Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang? Menyuruhku pulang?

"Ayo pulang." Keh, lihat _'kan_ apa kataku barusan? Terbukti kalau aku tidak salah. Dia memang selalu begitu, tidak ada basa-basinya. Wajahnya saat mengatakan hal barusan juga datar sekali, dia tidak suka menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tidak." Aku dengan tidak pedulinya menjawab. 1 kataku barusan membuatnya terdiam cukup lama. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Pasti ada suatu hal serius yang terjadi, bukan hanya sekedar ayahku yang menyuruhnya begitu.

Kulihat dia mulai menghela napas panjang, "Pulanglah, kau bukan Satan rendahan dan kau tahu itu. Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikuti ujian tak bermutu seperti ini?"

Baiklah, apakah kau mengerti maksud kakakku? Tidak? Apa perlu kujelaskan? Oh, _well_, baiklah. Sebenarnya hanya Satan yang sedang menjalani ujian yang boleh ke dunia manusia. Dan itupun hanya Satan kelas teri yang melakukannya. Itu hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau layak disebut Satan. Aku kabur dari istana dan berpura-pura menjadi Satan biasa. Dan sialnya, petugas disana mengira aku adalah Satan tak berpengalaman, aku sudah mengatakannya pada mereka dan menunjukkan aura Satanku yang hitam pekat, tapi dengan bodohnya mereka mengatakan "Kalau kau memang bisa, untuk apa kau takut mengikuti ujian ini?"

Begitulah ceritanya, makanya aku sekarang terperangkap di dunia manusia ini. Tapi jujur, harus aku akui, tinggal disini tidaklah terlalu buruk. Walaupun tidak berarti aku suka. Tinggal di duniaku sendiri rasanya lebih tenang dan lebih cocok untukku.

"Ayah sialan itu yang menyuruhmu _'kan_?"

Tampak dia berpikir sebentar. "Tidak. Ini murni kemauanku sendiri." Kata-katanya tadi membuatku kaget. Apa? kemauannya sendiri? Sial, aku pasti salah dengar. Kakakku tampak berpikir lagi dan akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

~0.o.0~

Aku masih berdiri didalam kamar ibu Mamori dirawat dengan kedua tanganku yang kumasukkan kedalam saku. Kenapa ke dalam saku? Biasanya laki-laki akan tampak lebih keren kalau gayanya begini _'kan_? Lagipula saat aku tidak memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku juga sudah keren _kok_. Tapi ini serius, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang.

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Clifford tadi. Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku senang atau malah kesal karena hal ini cukup merepotkan. Apakah kau bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya aku kurang suka membicarakan tentang hal ini, tapi demi kelanjutan _fan fiction_ aku akan melakukannya.

Clifford, kakak sialan itu dengan egoisnya mengambil keputusannya dan malah merepotkanku. Karena dia kakakku, jadi orang yang seharusnya mewarisi kerajaan ayahku adalah dia. Dan memang seharusnya aku ini tidak ada. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku adalah pangeran bayangan? Pangeran yang ditutup-tutupi, pangeran yang seharusnya tidak ada.

Mungkin memang harus aku jelaskan dari awal. Sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa seorang raja hanya boleh memiliki satu keturunan Satan murni, tidak boleh lebih. Tak lama setelah Clifford lahir, ibunya meninggal dan dia malah menikah dengan Mikira, ya, ibuku. Dan sekarang lahirlah aku. Tapi demi menjaga keselamatanku, aku sangat teramat dijaga ketat didalam istana, tidak diperbolehkan keluar barang sekalipun. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang mengenalku, termasuk para Satan penjaga sialan yang menyuruhku ikut _test_ begini.

Kalau sampai ketahuan aku juga adalah keturunan raja Satan, sudah bisa dipastikan aku akan dipenjarai dan dihukum mati. Kenapa seakan-akan aku yang melakukan kesalahannya, bukan orangtuaku? Peraturan yang sungguh menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Mikira―maksudku ibuku sudah mati lama sekali. Kasihan juga raja sialan itu, istri pertama dan keduanya sama-sama meninggal. Tapi sebagai Satan, tidak ada yang bisa kau kasihani, karena hidup kami penuh dengan kebencian dan tidak ada kasih sayang.

Nah, sekarang Clifford menyuruhku pulang dan dia ingin agar aku saja yang menjadi calon raja karena dia tidak berminat pada hal itu, dia bilang dia ingin hidup bebas dan dia juga akan menanggalkan statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran yang juga sebagai calon Raja. Sebenarnya, _well_, para Satan hidup kekal―kecuali kalau dibunuh―dan tidak ada perubahan wujud ketika mereka sudah berusia 250 tahun, jadi ayahku sebenarnya tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk menahbiskan anaknya menjadi raja. Toh dia juga akan hidup kekal.

Ayahku, entahlah umurnya sudah berapa, seribu tahun lebih mungkin, dengan jenggot-jenggot kecil dan kumis tipis dan wajahnya sudah sangat persis seperti bapak-bapak. Sudah kubilang _'kan_ kalau Satan tidak akan mengalami perubahan wujud kalau usianya sudah mencapai 250 tahun. Itu berarti dia memang sudah bertampang begitu sejak dia masih muda dulu. Beda denganku yang walaupun sudah hampir 300 tahun tapi masih bertampang muda dan tampan begini.

Kalau masalah wujud, sebenarnya itu tergantung karakteristik si Satan sendiri, jadi aku bisa setampan dan sekeren ini karena memang aku cocok dengan wajah begini (?). Oke, kalimat tadi tidak terlalu memberi penjelasan, tapi coba kau bayangkan saja kalau wajahku berewokan dipenuhi jenggot dan kumis-kumis tebal, namaku mungkin sudah bukan Hiruma Youichi dan kau pasti tidak bisa mengenaliku dan tidak akan menganggapku tampan lagi.

Biar aku ceritakan langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi, intinya Clifford ingin terbebas dari yang namanya istana dan pangeran. Aku yakin ayahku tidak akan berkata banyak kalau aku mau menggantikannya menjadi calon Raja. Bukan masalah 'Darimana anak ini muncul? Apakah selama ini Raja punya dua keturunan?' atau semacam itu. Hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggu pikiranku, tinggal memanipulasi otak mereka saja. Bukannya sombong, tapi yang bisa memanipulasi otak hanya ada 3 orang di dunia Satan, yaitu aku, Clifford dan si raja sialan. Cukup sulit juga mempelajari untuk memanipulasi otak. Aku butuh seratus tahun lebih untuk menguasainya, padahal otakku ini termasuk jenius.

Tapi jujur saja aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang raja. Sementara waktu, biarkan saja dulu mereka semua, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku yang masih muda ini karena kalau kau menjadi seorang raja, tidak ada kata bebas keluar dari istana. Aku heran apakah ayahku tidak bosan mendekap didalam istana selama berabad-abad? Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi seorang raja.

**Jumat, Kantin Rumah Sakit Deimon, 06.30 p.m**

Mamori terus menatap Hiruma seakan-akan sedang menunggu sesuatu, sedangkan yang ditatap tampak cuek. "Kau tidak mau makan, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori lagi yang entah sudah berapa kali. Hiruma melirik Mamori sebentar lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Tapi apa kau serius kalau kau bisa bertahan tanpa makan selama berhari-hari?" tanya Mamori. "Aku bukan manusia, kau lupa?" balas Hiruma. Mamori tampak baru menyadari itu dan terdiam lagi.

"Hei, apa ada banyak Satan sepertimu yang membuat kontrak?" Hiruma meliriknya lagi dengan tatapan tajam. "Setidaknya aku mau tahu sebelum kau memakan jiwaku." Mamori menjawab dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Tidak semua Satan memangsa jiwa manusia. Aku ini hanya sedang mengikuti semacam ujian dan setiap jiwa-jiwa yang kami konsumsi ada _point-point_ tertentunya." jawab Hiruma akhirnya karena tidak tahan ditatap Mamori terus dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Jadi kalau kau mencapai _point_ yang sudah ditentukan maka kau lulus. Begitukah?" tebak Mamori. Hiruma hanya mengangguk malas.

Lalu suasana hening, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berbicara sepatah katapun lagi, hanya terdengar suara-suara pelan dari orang lain yang berada di kantin rumah sakit itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau Hiruma malas meladeni pertanyaannya. "Hiruma, bagaimana rasanya mati? Maksudku, apakah aku akan bereinkarnasi lagi?" Mamori bertanya dengan tampang sedih sambil memilin-milin tangannya lalu dia menyeruput teh hangatnya sedikit.

"Kau akan bereinkarnasi lagi." seketika mata Mamori membesar. "Benarkah?" tampak dia senang sekali dengan ucapan Hiruma barusan.

"Apa bagusnya dari bereinkarnasi?" tanya Hiruma yang mulai tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu mungkin dengan Sena, Riku, Suzuna, orangtuaku, dan masih banyak lagi." Mamori berkata dengan wajah ceria.

"Itu kalau kau bertemu mereka di tempat yang indah. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau bertemu mereka di tempat yang menderita. Misalnya di neraka." balas Hiruma.

Mamori yang pundaknya tadi agak naik karena bersemangat sekarang merosot lagi, ekspresinya juga tidak tersenyum lagi. "_Well_, kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, tempat setidak nyaman apapun kau pasti akan tetap bahagia." Mamori tersenyum lembut.

Mata Hiruma membesar sejenak, senyumnya itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai―ibunya. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya dan ber_poker face_ ria lagi. "Cih. Itu hanya omong kosong."

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan jawaban Satan yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kau itu tidak bisa membiarkanku berkana bijak sebentar ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepala sang polisi. "Apa ada orang, ehm, maksudku Satan yang kau cintai?" Seringai Hiruma masih tidak lepas dari wajahnya, tapi matanya menyiratkan kekagetan. Mamori yang merasakan pandangan itu langsung salah tingkah. "Eh, ano, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Itu _'kan_ kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ibuku."

"Eh?"

"Yang aku cintai adalah ibuku." Walaupun mata Hiruma menatap Mamori, tapi dia yakin kalau sang Satan pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau… Bagaimana sosok ibumu itu?" Mamori ragu-ragu bertanya.

Seringai yang semakin lebar semakin terpampang jelas di wajah sang Satan. "Keh, kau berusaha untuk mengorek informasi tentangku ya? Pintar sekali kau polisi payah."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengorek informasi tentangmu, itu hanya kebiasaan sebagai seorang polisi saja dan aku bukan polisi payah." Mamori kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

Saat Hiruma berhenti berkekeh Mamori langsung bertanya. "Apakah kau hidup dengan bahagia?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan dari targetnya kembali membuatnya kaget. Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mamori terus menatapnya dan Hiruma menunduk sebentar, dia tidak menyeringai sedikitpun. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau bahagia." ujar Mamori tiba-tiba. Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Ini permohonan. Bukankah kau harus memenuhi semua permohonanku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa simpati darimu."

"Ya, terserahlah. Tapi tetap saja ini permohonanku dan kau harus mengabulkannya"

Hiruma menatapnya lama. "Tidak bisa."

Gadis berambut auburn itu kaget dengan jawaban Hiruma. "Kenapa?"

"Hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia adalah Mikira sialan―maksudku ibuku." Wajah Hiruma datar sekali, Mamori yang bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi polisi dan sudah ahli dalam membaca ekspresi orang saja tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kalau begitu apakah reinkarnasinya bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

"Apa?" Hiruma spontan membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin orang yang kukenal bahagia. Aku tidak kuat melihat orang tidak bahagia, terutama didepan mataku sendiri."

Sekilas tampak Hiruma agak terkagum sedikit dengan manusia yang didepannya ini, ternyata dia tidak salah memilih target. Saat itu juga Hiruma dapat melihat aura putih keemasan berkilauan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bisa mendapatkan _point_ tinggi dari gadis ini.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa simpati sialanmu itu. Lagipula Mikira sialan itu dengan reinkarnasinya sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi." Hiruma menjawabnya dengan tidak acuh. "Kau sendiri apakah hidupmu bahagia?" lanjutnya.

Sang gadis yang ditanyai langsung menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tentu saja aku bahagia."

"Cih, kau bohong. Kalau kau memang bahagia, maka kau tidak akan membuat kontrak denganku. Hanya orang yang merasa kurang yang ingin menggunakan kekuatanku."

Mamori tersenyum lembut lagi yang mulai membuat Hiruma merasa nyaman. Melihat senyum itu membuatnya teringat lagi pada ibunya. "Aku bahagia karena melihat orang yang aku kasihi juga bahagia."

"Tapi setelah kontrak habis jiwamu akan kumakan dan tubuhmu tidak akan menyisakan satu jejakpun. Orang-orang yang kau cintai itu pasti akan sibuk mencarimu kemana-mana dan setelah kau dinyatakan hilang mereka akan sedih. Apakah itu masih membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Kalau mereka masih hidup setidaknya mereka bisa mencari tujuan baru dan mencari aktifitas lain yang dapat membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi kalau aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dan orangtuaku pergi begitu saja, mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi sebagai orangtua Anezaki Mamori." balas gadis bermanik _sapphire_ cerah itu.

"Jangan sok bijak. Lagakmu yang begitu membuatku mual. Kekeke." Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memutuskan untuk mengejeknya saja.

Lagi-lagi Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata bagus ya?" Hiruma langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi, tidak tahan dengan senyum yang mirip dengan ibunya itu.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Sesosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan bersurai kuning yang hidungnya mancung layaknya orang barat berjalan di atas lantai yang terbuat dari keramik dengan ukiran antik, sepatu yang tengah dia pakai mengeluarkan suara menggema seiring dengan langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Kau sudah bicara padanya?" tiba-tiba suara berat dan berwibawa terdengar dan dia yakin kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Clifford hanya memutar badannya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang bertanya dan mengangguk.

Tampak sang raja Satan mengerti dan berpikir sejenak. "Apakah dia setuju?"

"Entahlah, dia masih memikirkannya." jawab Clifford cepat.

"Aku tidak heran. Yang membingungkan adalah kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang raja?" dia mengibaskan sedikit jubahnya yang menghalangi kakinya.

"Menjadi seorang raja itu sangat membosankan. Dia harus tinggal diam di dalam istana." Clifford tersenyum dengan wajah pasrah.

"Kalau dia tidak mau melakukannya, maka kau yang harus menjadi penggantiku." Lagi-lagi sang Raja Satan itu mengibaskan jubahnya yang terus menutupi kakinya. "Ck, apakah jubah baru ini cocok denganku? Sepertinya mengganggu sekali." tanyanya pada Clifford.

Clifford melihat jubah baru ayahnya sejenak. "Warna biru? Kukira warna hitam atau merah lebih cocok untukmu." Ayahnya tampak mengangguk setuju, lalu Clifford membungkukkan badannya sedikit—hampir tidak terlihat—dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya di belakang yang masih melihat-lihat jubah barunya sendiri.

**TBC**

**Oke, saya akui banyak hal-hal yang tidak penting yang saya masukkan disini =="**

**Mohon saran dan kritikannya, mungkin dengan begitu kengacoan dan kesalahan saya disini bisa diperbaiki dengan menekan tulisan biru-biru di bawah ini loh... Help wanted XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo, gaje, abal, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dapat anda temukan setelah membaca teks dibawah ini.**

**Happy Reading~**

**Mamori's POV**

Ayo tebak ada dimana aku sekarang? _Yap_, salah. Aku sekarang sedang berada di taman bermain. Ayo tebak lagi aku sedang bersama siapa? _Yap_, aku sedang bersama sang Satan yang melakukan kontrak denganku, Hiruma. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu nama aslinya atau namanya masih ada kepanjangannya lagi karena aku merasa nama Hiruma itu terlalu _ehm_, Jepangnesse (?). Baiklah, aku tahu itu tidak terlalu penting. Sebenarnya aku mengajak (memaksa)nya kemari untuk bermain, namanya juga taman bermain, jadi kita harus bermain _'kan_?

"Cih, kenapa aku harus menemanimu kemari? Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh simpatimu." ujar sang Satan saat aku sedang membeli es krim untuk diriku sendiri.

"Ini _'kan_ permintaanku, kau harus mematuhinya, jadi diam saja dan bermainlah dengan sesuka hati." balasku dengan wajah girang dan memegang _cone_ es krim yang _hey_—sejak kapan es krim ini habis padahal aku baru saja membelinya dan baru jalan beberapa langkah.

Hiruma yang seakan-akan mengerti pandanganku kearah _cone_ es krim langsung mendecak. "Kau itu rakus sekali, baru jalan beberapa langkah tapi sudah habis kau makan." Dia memang mengejekku, tapi tidak ada seringaian menyeramkan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya kesal, kalau aku memang rakus lalu kenapa? Tidak senangkah dia? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku juga langsung melahap _cone_ es krim yang masih renyah tersebut dalam sekali lahap, kaget? Aku harap tidak. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang sama seperti Hiruma. Sosoknya hampir serupa dengannya, hanya saja bedanya laki-laki itu lebih tinggi dan hidungnya jauh lebih mancung. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena dia memakai kacamata hitam.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar sejak tadi dia selalu mengikuti kami, karena dimana ada Hiruma, laki-laki itu pasti akan selalu terlihat. "Hei, Hiruma apakah kau merasa kalau laki-laki yang sedang duduk di bangku itu selalu mengikuti kita?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Hiruma bahkan tidak menoleh kearah bangku sama sekali. "Biarkan saja orang itu."

Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia memang sudah tahu kalau kita diikuti, tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja. Tiba-tiba aku melihat satu wahana. Rumah hantu.

"Hiruma, kita ke sana yuk."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Pasti isinya hanya kostum-kostum setan murahan."

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mencobanya." Aku langsung menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Mungkin kalau dia melihat yang seram-seram begini bisa menghiburnya sedikit. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi pagi dia tidak menyeringai barang sedetikpun dan aku jadi merasa aneh kalau dia tidak menyeringai jahat, entah apa masalahnya. Makanya aku putuskan untuk mengambil cuti hari ini dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke taman bermain ini. Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir juga dengan ayahku yang baru 2 hari yang lalu siuman dan dipindahkan sekamar dengan ibuku yang sudah mulai sehat.

Tapi aku pergi kemari bukan 100% atas kemauanku, tapi ibuku juga menyuruhku kemari karena dia bilang aku sesekali juga harus istirahat dari penatnya pekerjaan dan bersenang-senang. Oh iya, soal perban, aku sudah melepasnya tadi pagi karena menurutku ini sudah 5 hari sejak aku memakainya, jadi sudah seharusnya ini dibuka. Untung saja ibuku tidak tertarik untuk melihat lenganku yang ber_tatoo_kan bunga _lily_ hitam itu.

Hiruma tampak setengah hati mau mengikutiku ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Setelah aku membeli tiket masuknya, kami langsung masuk karena hanya sedikit sekali pengunjungnya. Saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki, bisa kurasakan dinginnya mesin pendingin yang menusuk, untung saja aku memakai jaket, untuk sekalian menutupi tatoo ini juga _'sih_.

Jujur tempat ini sama sekali tidak gelap, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat jalan dan juga tembok-tembok. Aku masih memegang lengan panjang Hiruma dan kulihat dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan malah terlihat bosan, padahal kami baru beberapa detik masuk. Tak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat cairan merah pekat yang tiba-tiba mengalir di tembok. Mungkin ini alasannya disini tidak gelap, agar kita bisa melihat cairan yang seperti darah. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak takut, sebagai seorang polisi, melihat darah—atau setidaknya cairan merah aneh—adalah hal yang sangat lumrah.

Lama-kelamaan jalan yang kulewati semakin meremang dan dipajang beberapa hiasan-hiasan menakutkan—menurutku _'sih_ tidak—yang semakin lama semakin besar dan banyak. Aku baru menyadari kalau jalan yang kulewati ini semakin lama semakin sempit, aku tidak suka tempat sempit karena itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kami berdua terus melaju sambil melihat beberapa orang dengan kostum hantu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan dan sebagainya sampai akhirnya lampu tiba-tiba padam dan itu membuatku kaget.

Awalnya kami menunggu agar lampu menyala lagi, tapi sepertinya ini memang disengaja agar kami berdua berjalan dalam kegelapan. Sampai mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, aku bisa melihat bentuk-bentuk tembok yang syukurlah sudah tidak sesempit tadi. Aku yakin kalau aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lewat jadi aku membalikkan badan dan...

**BRUKKK!**

...aku terjatuh. Ada seseorang yang menggenggam kakiku sehingga aku jatuh, lampu langsung menyala sedikit.

"Ma—Maaf, saya tidak sengaja, saya tidak tahu kalau anda akan terjatuh. Maaf, maaf." tiba-tiba seorang _staff_ rumah hantu melongokkan kepalanya dari lubang dimana tadi dia mengeluarkan tangannya dan membuatku terjatuh begini. Entah wajahku ini memerah atau tidak, tapi aku malu sekali, apalagi aku terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup begini. Aku menoleh pada Hiruma dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini dia tertawa kencang.

"Bwahahaha! Posisi jatuh macam apa itu?"

"Ini posisi telungkup! Kau tidak tahu?" spontan aku berteriak kencang, oke aku yakin kali ini wajahku memerah karena aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas ini. Dia melihatku sekilas dan kembali tertawa dengan kencang. Kesal langsung menghampiriku bagaikan nenek-nenek yang menghampiri rumah anaknya (?) jadi aku yang dengan raut wajah kesal langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Belum sampai 3 langkah, aku berbalik lagi. Bisa kulihat Hiruma yang masih tertawa dan orang yang membuatku jatuh tadi. Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit pada orang itu. "Maaf, kami sudah membuat ribut disini."

"Ah, saya yang harus meminta maaf telah membuat anda jatuh. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hiruma, mau sampai kapan kau disana? Kau tidak mau keluar?" aku langsung membentaknya. Mungkin terkesan aku bermuka dua karena wajahku yang tadi tersenyum kepada petugas langsung berubah galak saat mengatakannya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma memang tidak berkata apa-apa dan dia juga sudah memelankan _volume_ suara tawanya, jadi aku berjalan lagi dan diikuti olehnya di belakangku. Lalu saat aku sudah hampir keluar dari rumah hantu itu, aku tidak melihat ada suatu tanjakan kecil dan aku hampir terjatuh. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk merasakan sakit dan malu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Tapi setelah beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata dan menunggu rasa sakit, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lalu aku merasa ada yang sedang memegangi tanganku dengan erat dan aku berbalik. Hiruma.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang kaget, sepertinya dia refleks memegangiku. Entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat saat itu, bukannya aku ingin mendramatisir keadaan, tapi begitulah keadaanya. Dan saat itu baru kusadari kalau wajahnya itu sebenarnya tampan.

Hiruma yang pertama kali sadar, lalu ekspresi kagetnya digantikan oleh ekspresi kejamnya yang seperti biasa. "Cih, kau itu wanita merepotkan. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti akan menanggung malu karena jatuh di rumah hantu ini dua kali. Kekeke..." dia terkekeh. Walaupun tidak suka dengan kekehannya, tapi hal itu membuatku lega, karena inilah Hiruma yang aku kenal.

"Salahmu sendiri membuat kontrak dengan wanita merepotkan sepertiku." Aku agak berteriak sedikit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah hantu terkutuk ini.

~0.o.0~

**Senin, Rumah Sakit Deimon, 06.00 p.m**

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, aku datang." ujarku dengan ceria sambil membawakan sekantong buah untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah datang, Mamo-_chan_." Ibuku membalas dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

"Iya, aku membawa apel. Kalian tadi ingin makan apel _'kan_?" ujarku sambil mengangkat kantong yang kupegang dan memperlihatkannya pada mereka berdua. Ayahku tidak bicara apa-apa, sepertinya dia masih lemas.

"Hiruma-_kun_ tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya ibuku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Sebenarnya tadi setelah mengantarku kemari dia langsung pergi dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus diurus. Seperti orang kantoran sok sibuk saja.

"_Ehm_, sebenarnya, Mamo-_chan_. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan dia." Ibuku bertanya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Apa maksud ekspresinya ini, seperti senang, tapi di sisi lain juga cemas.

"Tentu saja kami itu berteman." jawabku langsung. Bisa kulihat raut wajah _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ berubah menjadi kecewa. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Padahal kami berharap kalau kalian itu lebih dari teman. Maksud kami, kau sudah berusia 26 tahun..."

"25" aku mengoreksi, sebenarnya 25 lebih sedikit _'sih_.

"Terserah, dan kau masih belum punya pacar. Mamo-_chan_, kau anak satu-satunya, ingat?" lanjutnya. Yah, mungkin benar juga kata ibuku. Tapi untuk apa aku dapat pacar, sebentar lagi juga Hiruma akan mengambil jiwaku. Hal itu sebenarnya sedikit membuka mataku. Bagaimana dengan keturunan? Mengadopsi anak? Jangan bercanda.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bukan salahku juga kalau aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki." jawabku dengan sedikit helaan napas sambil memotong apel untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau masih memikirkan mantan pacarmu itu?" perkataan _Kaa-san_ membuatku kaget dan terhenti sebentar dari kegiatanku memotong apel. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih trauma?" bisa kulihat raut wajah ibuku yang merasa agak bersalah karena mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak." **TENTU SAJA AKU MASIH TRAUMA**, kenapa _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu? Tidak adakah pembicaraan yang lain?

"Baguslah. Maaf, mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ini lagi."

"_Kaa-san_, ini apelnya." Tidak mau membicarakan hal itu lagi, aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan beranjak menuju ke tempat _Tou-san_ berbaring. Walaupun _Tou-san_ tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tapi aku yakin kalau tadi dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dengan seksama. Aku menarik sebuah kursi kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat _Kaa-san_ berada, lalu aku menyuapi apel yang sudah kupotong dengan sabar.

~0.o.0~

"Apa maksudmu mengikuti kami terus?" Hiruma sedikit membentak pada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." jawab orang itu dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memastikan?"

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau mau menjadi penerus ayah." Laki-laki itu lalu mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya, tapi hanya menatap kopinya tanpa menyeruputnya sedikitpun. "Aku pernah melihat ini. Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya kapa? Kopa? Kapo? Kupa? Kupi? Kapi?"

"Kopi." Hiruma yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya mengoreksi.

"Ah, benar. Kopi. Aku bingung kenapa kata yang satu itu agak sulit kuingat, padahal kata-kata yang rumit aku bisa tahu."

"Tidak akan terlalu rumit kalau kau memang mau mempelajarinya." Hiruma menatap kakaknya dengan serius. "Clifford, aku tidak mau menjadi Raja Satan."

Clifford tersentak perkataan adiknya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku tidak mau dikekang didalam kerajaan seperti itu." Clifford terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kau menjadi penerus ayah."

~0.o.0~

**Selasa, Rumah Sakit Deimon, 01.00 p.m**

Senangnya hari ini _Kaa-san_ sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi setidaknya beban rumah sakit berkurang. Jangan salah, aku membayar biaya rumah sakit kedua orangtuaku dengan uangku sendiri, tanpa permohonan pada Hiruma karena menurutku kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, untuk apa aku memnitanya kepada orang lain?

Aku mengemasi barang-barang ibuku, lalu menuntunnya turun ke _lobby_. Ibuku duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana, sedangkan aku mengurusi administrasinya. Lalu aku pergi ke tempat parkir mobil dan mengendarai mobilku ke _lobby_ agar ibuku tidak perlu jalan jauh. Tapi baru saja aku mau berbelok ke _lobby_, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai kuning. Sosok laki-laki itu seperti orang yang membuntuti aku dan Hiruma saat di taman bermain. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada disini?

Lalu laki-laki itu mendekatiku dan mengetuk kaca jendelaku, jadi terpaksa aku membukanya. "Maaf, mengganggu, tapi bolehkah aku saja yang mengendarai mobil ini?"

"Aku tidak kenal denganmu. Mana bisa aku memberimu izin untuk menyetir mobilku."

"Aku Clifford D Louis, kau pasti Mamori, _kan_? Aku adalah kakak Hiruma, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Kau ada hubungan apapun dengan Hiruma juga itu bukan urusanku." Aku sudah berniat menutup jendela, tapi tiba-tiba dia menahannya dan membuatku berhenti, takut kalau tangannya terepit.

"Ini tentang orangtuamu." Saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan, aku langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Makanya biarkan aku menyetir. Aku akan mengantar ibumu ke rumah, setelah itu, aku harap kita bisa bicara sebentar." Ini tentang orangtuaku. Apa hubungannya dengan Hiruma? Maksudku, apa hubungannya orangtuaku dengan Hiruma? Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku langsung keluar dari mobil lalu duduk di depan, di sampingnya.

~0.o.0~

"Aku kaget kau tahu rumahku." ujarku saat kami sedang berada di sebuah café dekat kantorku.

"Yah, aku banyak mengamati orang." Clifford mengangguk kecil lalu dia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Ada dua kemungkinan mengapa dia melihatku seperti itu, yang pertama karena ada noda atau apapun di wajahku, dan yang kedua karena dia terpesona dengan wajahku. _Well_, aku lebih suka pilihan yang pertama.

"Maaf, tapi apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" yah, aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya dan mulai mengambil _tissue_ untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata benar. Clifford seakan tersadar dan melirik ke sana-sini seperti sedang gugup. Satan gugup? Padahal wajahnya daritadi _poker face_, kukira dia adalah orang—Satan maksudku—yang tidak berperasaan.

"Ah, kembali ke topik awal kita. Tentang orangtuamu..." Dia tampak seperti sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresiku yang tentu saja sudah penasaran. "Sebenarnya semua ini sudah diatur oleh Hiruma."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pikir ayahmu kecelakaan begitu saja dan juga ibumu yang langsung terkena serangan jantung? Itu semua adalah rencananya agar kau mau membuat kontrak dengannya." Mataku membesar mendengar hal itu, aku benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Padahal aku baru mulai percaya dengan Hiruma, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tidak mungkin." Aku bisa mendengar kata-kataku sendiri meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Percaya atau tidak." Clifford mengatakannya dengan tatapan serius, seakan-akan dia tidak berbohong. Tapi entah mengapa aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Dalam sekejap suasana yang tadinya ramai terasa sepi.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku bukan manusia, kau ingat?" dia menyeruput kopinya sedikit. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya?" sarannya.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau mengaku seperti itu. Kalau semua orang mau mengaku semua kejahatannya, maka..."

"... penjara akan penuh? Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya ratusan kali." sambungnya.

"... polisi tidak akan dibutuhkan lagi, maksudku." aku mengoreksi.

"Kenapa tidak? Bisa saja dia akan langsung mengaku. Peluangnya lima puluh-lima puluh."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Coba saja." Dia menatapku dengan yakin. "Tapi kusarankan kau siap dengan kenyataannya nanti."

~0.o.0~

**Selasa, taman Rumah Sakit Deimon, 04.30 p.m**

Seorang gadis terdiam duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sendirian. Terus memandangi pasien-pasien dan perawat yang sedaritadi berlalu lalang. Sepertinya dia sedang tegang, hal itu terlihat dari punggungnya yang tegap tanpa menyenderkannya. Rambut _auburn_ sebahunya melambai sedikit seirama dengan angin yang berhembus pelan disana. Dia terus melirik ke sekitarnya, seakan-akan sedang menunggu seseorang.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang mendekatinya. Saat sadar dengan kehadiran sang pria, wanita itu langsung berdiri lalu tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang wanita langsung duduk lagi, diikuti oleh sang pria.

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu, Hiruma-_kun_."

"Hn..."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sang wanita memilin-milin jari-jari kurusnya, pertanda dia gugup.

"Itulah gunanya kau memanggilku." jawabnya singkat.

"Yah, kau benar." Wanita yang diyakini bernama Anezaki Mamori itu hanya bisa menunduk dan memilin-milin jarinya. Sebenarnya dia bingung harus bertanya dari mana dulu. Tidak mungkin dia secara blak-blakan bertanya, sungguh tidak dewasa sekali. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Orang yang daritadi berlalu lalang menjadi berkurang drastis dan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, setelah dia siap dengan jawaban Hiruma, akhirnya dia mulai bertanya. "Apa rencanamu berjalan lancar, Hiruma?"

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku rencanamu yang—yang kau tahu—yang... Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk berbicara basa-basi denganmu. Jadi apakah orangtuaku masuk rumah sakit sampai begini adalah rencanamu?" Mamori mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menunggu jawaban.

Tampak raut wajah Hiruma agak mengeras. "Clifford memberitahumu?"

Alisnya yang mengerut langsung kembali menjadi semula dan manik _sapphire_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Oh, ternyata benar?" Dia menatap Hiruma lama. "Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan kakakmu padaku. Kau—keterlaluan, Hiruma." Dia agak sedikit membentak pada pria pirang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan saat itu juga air matanya menetes sedikit.

Mata Hiruma membesar melihat Mamori menangis seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis, beda dengan sebelumnya yang dia lihat bahwa gadis ini menangis karena orangtuanya.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke duniaku." Hiruma membela dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, dengan memanfaatkanku agar mendapat _point _yang lebih tinggi?" balasnya sinis.

Hiruma terdiam, rasanya omongannya tercekat sebentar. "Ya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi putihnya. "Kau memang keterlaluan, Hiruma. Padahal aku—aku sudah mulai memercayaimu."

Mamori langsung bangkit dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan perasaan aneh pada Hiruma. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya tangisan itu mempunyai arti khusus untuknya. Rasanya tangisan tadi itu membuatnya ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu. Bisa saja dia menarik Mamori, tapi hal itu tidak dia lakukan.

Hiruma hanya bisa mendecih dan duduk memperhatikan Mamori sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya tampak gusar.

"Sang putri marah, eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyebalkan yang tertangkap oleh kedua telinga runcingnya.

Hiruma langsung membalikkan badan ke asal suara. "Apa yang kau ceritakan padanya, Satan sialan?"

"Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Hiruma menggeram kesal. "Seperti apa yang aku katakan tadi, kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku yang harus memaksamu."

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, dan Clifford yang tadi berada di belakangnya sekarang berada di sampingnya. "Kurasa aku tertarik padanya." Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. "Kau tahu dada wanita itu bes—" belum sempat Clifford menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiruma mengeluarkan aura Satannya yang hitam pekat.

"Kau marah, eh?" Clifford tersenyum mengejek.

Untuk apa dia marah? Hal itu membuatnya sadar, sehingga auranya mulai menyusut perlahan-lahan. Lalu dia bangkit dan menjauh dari Clifford, membiarkannya duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

~0.o.0~

**Selasa, Rumah Sakit Deimon, Ruang 317, 05.00 p.m**

Mamori duduk di kursi di samping ayahnya. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Apakah kau nyaman dengan _blazer_ itu?" ayahnya menatap _blazer_ hitam yang tengah dipakainya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengan ini." Mamori melirik _blazer_nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak nyaman sekali, tapi dia benar-benar lupa dengan _tattoo_ dan menggunakan baju berkerah lengan pendek. Tidak mungkin dia memperlihatkan tattoo bunga lili itu padanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hiruma?" tampaknya ayahnya tak mau pusing membicarakan tentang _blazer_.

"Kami teman. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan?"

"Kurasa dia anak yang baik." _Tunggu sampai kau tahu siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini_ pikir Mamori dalam hati. Mamori hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Ayahnya menggenggam tangannya pelan. "Kau habis menangis?"

Mamori kaget dengan pertanyaan ayahnya, lalu dia tersenyum simpul. "Akhir-akhir ini mataku sakit, jadi mungkin agak memerah."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya dari matamu." koreksinya. "Setiap kali kau habis menangis, kau pasti akan menghela napas berkali-kali dan mengetukkan jarimu terus tanpa irama."

"Tapi aku tidak menangis." dia bersikeras pada jawabannya.

"Aku sudah menjadi ayahmu selama lebih dari dua puluh lima tahu, Mamo-_chan_." Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum lagi mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Apakah Hiruma yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Sayang sekali kau salah." jawabnya dengan lidah yang dijulurkan seakan mengejek. Kekanak-kanakan memang. "Aku ingin pulang untuk mengambil baju." lanjutnya dan dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

~0.o.0~

**Selasa, Kediaman Anezaki, 05.45 p.m**

Mamori memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya lalu mengeluarkan kunci dan masuk ke rumah.

Saat dia baru memasuki rumahnya, nyaris saja dia menabrak pintu yang ada di belakangnya karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia melihat Hiruma di rumahnya, di ruang tamunya tengan duduk dengan santai sambil menonton televisi dan duduk di sofanya.

Tampaknya Hiruma sadar dengan kehadirannya, jadi dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Mamori. "Hai." sapanya ringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mamori langsung melepaskan sepatunya dan mendekati Hiruma.

"Menjalankan perintahmu. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga orangtuamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka berdua di kedua tempat yang berbeda sekaligus, aku tidak bisa membelah diriku menjadi dua." jawabnya santai.

"Pergilah, Hiruma." ujarnya.

"Tapi kontrak kita belum—" belum sempat Hiruma menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mamori memotong.

"PERGI!" bentaknya dengan suara lantang.

Hiruma mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "_Fine_!" Lalu dia bangkit dari sofa dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat menahan amarah dan pergi keluar.

Tepat saat Hiruma menutup pintu, Mamori langsung menangis. Bodohnya dia, mengapa dia harus menutup pintu segala, padahal dia bisa saja menghilang dari hadapannya langsung.

Mamori mengusap air matanya dengan tissue yang dia ambil dari ruang tengah lalu segera naik ke kemarnya. Saat dia masih di tangga, tiba-tiba ibunya muncul. "Loh, Mamo-_chan_ sudah pulang?" ibunya menanyakannya sambil memegangi sebuah nampan berisi kue-kue cemilan. "Mana Hiruma-_san_?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah pulang barusan." Mamori menjawab singkat dan langsung naik begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran ibunya.

Saat dia sudah di kamarnya, dengan kesal dia melepaskan blazer hitamnya dan melemparnya asal. Dengan lesu dia duduk di kursi depan meja riasnya. Matanya yang tadi menyiratkan kelesuan kini tergantikan oleh mata yang menatap kaget ke depan cermin.

Dia melihat _tattoo lily_ hitam itu sudah terbuka kuncupnya. Sejak kapan itu terjadi? Karena seingatnya kemarin _tattoo_ itu masih berbentuk sebagai mana saat dia pertama kali mendapatkannya.

Seakan tidak percaya dengan refleksinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin, Mamori langsung melihat langsung _tattoo_ yang ada di lengan kirinya. Sebenarnya dia kurang bisa percaya dengan hal ini. Rasanya aneh kalau _tattoo_ yang ada di lenganmu itu bisa berubah sendiri tanpa kau sadari dan itu menandakan ajalmu semakin dekat.

"Kau belum siap, _kan_ untuk secepat itu pergi ke dunia antah berantah?" tiba-tiba dia bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang berat. Kenapa Satan suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, apakah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka?

Walaupun begitu, Mamori tidak membalasnya. Untuk apa dia menjawab? _Toh_ tampaknya Clifford sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Kau terdengar seperti Hiruma saat kami pertama kali bertemu." balas Mamori sarkastik

"Jujur saja aku tidak suka kau mengingatnya terus."

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya semuanya sama saja. Pertanyaanmu tadi, apa sebenarnya maumu? Apakah kau juga akan menempelkan _tattoo_ padaku?"

Clifford tersenyum kecil. "_Tattoo_ itu hanya digunakan oleh Satan yang sedang melewati tes. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya juga padamu."

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Karena Hiruma bilang Satan yang ada disini hanyalah Satan yang sedang mengikuti semacam _test_."

"Tampaknya dia bercerita banyak padamu?" Clifford terdiam. "Itu karena aku ingin memiliki dunia yang tenang dan damai, tanpa kurungan dalam istana dan lainnya. Kalau kelak aku yang menjadi Raja Satan, maka aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari istana barang sedetikpun. Merepotkan, _kan_?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau bukan kau yang menjadi Raja Satan, lalu siapa?"

"Hiruma."

"Memangnya dia mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sama sepertiku, dia ingin hidup dengan bebas, tanpa kurungan dalam istana, itu sebabnya dia kabur."

"Apakah... itu tidak terlalu egois menyuruhnya menjadi Raja Satan."

"Mamori, bagi kami egois bukanlah hal yang besar, justru sangat lumrah." Clifford berjalan mendekat. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat sudah tahu kalau Hiruma seperti ini?" seakan mengingatkan Mamori lagi tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bisa memutuskan kontrak kalau kau mau." Clifford memberi saran, seperti bisikan setan.

Mamori membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku bisa membantumu untuk memutuskan kontrak itu."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Clifford-_san_, tapi akan kupikirkan nanti." Mamori menolak dengan halus dan diiringi dengan senyum simpul.

Clifford memandangnya beberapa saat lalu mengangguk kecil dan menghilang begitu saja.

~0.o.0~

**Selasa, Rumah Sakit Deimon, Ruang 317, 10.30 p.m**

Dia terus memandang selimut putih rumah sakit yang dikenakan ayahnya yang tengah tertidur. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu dia berusaha untuk tidur, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah lelah dan ingin sekali diistirahatkan, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya tak mau istirahat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap sampai bosan. Sungguh dia bosan sekali, apalagi pasien di kamar itu kebetulan hanya ayahnya saja, jadi tidak ada hal yang bisa dia perhatikan sampai tertidur.

Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Mulai dari berbaring di padang rumput yang luas, makan _cream puff_ jumbo dengan berbagai rasa, duduk di sofa sambil makan kerupuk, bertemu dengan teman-teman dan tertawa bersama, sampai melihat wajah Hiruma. Pikiran terakhir tadi itu membuat kepalanya yang sudah tertunduk serta matanya yang mulai mengatup kini kembali terbuka dan segar kembali. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan Hiruma? Makhluk yang telah membuat kedua orang tuanya celaka. Apa yang harus dipikirkan dari makhluk macam itu?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras agar Hiruma menjauh dari pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat lagi akan tawaran Clifford yang bisa membuatnya memutuskan kontrak dengan Hiruma. Kenapa tadi dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menolaknya? Menegakkan badannya, dia mulai memilin-milin jarinya. Sebenarnya apa_ sih_ yang dia pikirkan itu? Semuanya terkesan tidak masuk akal baginya.

Terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menutup kedua matanya dan merenungkannya. Sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak membenci Satan itu, dia mengerti mengapa Hiruma melakukannya, bukankah semakin dia jahat maka dia akan menjadi Satan yang lebih kuat? Dia tahu bahwa itulah caranya mengatakan pada orang bahwa dia adalah Satan. Dia tidak marah, hanya saja dia sedih karena ini menyangkut orang tuanya.

Andaikan saja Hiruma yang membuatnya kecelakaan, itu akan lebih baik. Setidaknya yang lain tidak akan merasakan sakit yang dia rasa, terutama orang tua dan teman-teman sekitarnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin dia lindungi dulu. Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba dia jadi menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Hiruma karena tadi telah mengusirnya. Apakah dia terlalu keterlaluan? Dia berharap tidak. Hiruma memang pantas diperlakukan kasar begitu, apalagi karena tindakannya. Apakah Hiruma tidak ada sedikitpun merasa bersalah padanya? Tadi sore dia melihat Hiruma masih bisa menyapanya dengan enteng. Dia memang cocok menjadi Satan.

Mamori kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap jari-jarinya lagi yang bertumpuan pada kedua pahanya.

"Haruskah aku minta maaf?" Mamori tersentak mendengar suara yang terkesan mengerikan, kepalanya yang tadi menunduk langsung segera diangkat lagi dengan cepat dan malah membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menatap Hiruma yang tengah menyeringai dan melipat kedua tengannya di depan dada dengan tajam.

"Haruskah aku beritahu, Tuan Tidak Tahu Diri?" Mamori menjawab. Gaya Hiruma persis sama dengan saat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu muka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, jadi tidak perlu diberitahu." jawabnya enteng sambil tambah menyeringai.

Mamori memutar bola matanya. "Minta maaflah."

"Kau mmemerintahku?"

"Ini permohonanku." Mamori berucap kesal.

Hiruma baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, tiba-tiba Mamori menghentikannya. "Aku ingin permohonan maaf darimu yang tulus. Tulus sekali teramat sangat dalam dari dalam hatimu."

"Mana bisa aku melakukan itu, kau lupa aku ini Satan. Satan yang jahat dan kejam." ujar Hiruma dengan nada bangga dan jahat ditambah dengan seringaiannya yang tambah lebar.

"Aku tahu kau bisa." Hiruma terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis yang tengah duduk yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak."

Mamori menghela napas kesal. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu. Aku tahu kau masih punya yang namanya _'hati'_. Dan aku tahu hal itu dari saat kau menolongku yang hampir terjatuh saat di rumah hantu." Mamori semakin lama semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak menolongmu. Aku melakukannya karena kalau kau jatuh, itu akan membuatku repot saat ingin berjalan lagi."

"Kau berbohong." bantah Mamori yang akhirnya kembali tenang lagi karena takut membangunkan ayahnya.

"Tidak." Hiruma menyeringai lagi.

"Terserah padamu. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin kau minta maaf padaku.." Mamori menegakkan badannya lagi agar terlihat lebih tegas.

"Aku minta maaf." Mamori hanya menatapnya dengan wajah galak. Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Dari hati yang teramat sangat dalam dan tulus _kan_?"

Hiruma tampak kesusahan saat hendak meminta maaf. Hal itu membuat Mamori tak bisa menahan tawanya. Hiruma yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Berani sekali kau mempermainkan Satan?" sindir Hiruma.

Mamori tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Hiruma. Aku hanya terharu melihat usahamu yang begitu keras."

"Tidak ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi terharu dengan tertawa mengejek sepertimu. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak marah lagi, jadi permintaan maaf sialan itu tidak dibutuhkan." ujarnya sambil berbalik dan hendak pergi.

Mamori masih tertawa kecil. "Aku masih marah padamu, Hiruma. Jadi kau masih harus meminta maaf padaku."

Lalu Hiruma berbalik lagi, dilihatnya Mamori yang masih tertawa.

'_Ya, aku masih marah padamu, Chichi sialan._'

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat yang teringat olehnya membuatnya bungkam. Dia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ibunya mengucapkannya sambil tertawa, nada bicara ibunya saat mengatakannya.

Dia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan dilihatnya ekspresi ibunya mirip sekali dengan Anezaki Mamori, gadis yang kini tengah duduk di depannya sambil tertawa. Kedua mata bermanik emerald itu membulat, seringaiannya hilang dalam sekejap. Seakan tak percaya dengan kedua pandangannya, da melangkah mendekat kearah Mamori, seakan dikendalikan oleh seseorang.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Dia tidak dikendalikan oleh orang lain, dia dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri tanpa dia sadari.

"Mikira—" ucapnya pelan.

Walaupun pelan, kata-katanya masih bisa tertangkap oleh Mamori karena jarak mereka yang sekarang sudah semakin dekat. Tawanya berhenti, sekarang tergantikan dengan tatapan heran pada Satan yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Stop that, Hiruma. You're freakin' me out!_" Mamori sontak membentak karena melihat tatapan Hiruma yang beda dari biasanya dan mulai mendekat lagi.

Karena mendengar bentakan itu, Hiruma langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf." Kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja. Hiruma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang menampakkan lampu-lampu kecil dari rumah sekitar. Melihat lampu-lampu kecil itu, Hiruma jadi teringat lagi dengan ibunya.

Raut wajah Hiruma mengeras dan dia mulai mengumpatkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mamori yang melihatnya langsung merasa khawatir dan mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hiruma?"

"Kenapa aku harus diingatkan lagi padanya?" ucapnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

Mamori yang tidak mengerti maksud Hiruma tanpa ragu langsung menanyakannya lagi. "Pada_nya_?"

"Mikira sialan." Hiruma membalas dengan cepat. Kalau Mamori tidak salah mengingat, tampaknya Hiruma pernah mengucapkan nama itu, yang seertinya merupakan nama milik ibunya. "Tawamu tadi, serta ucapanmu, dan sekarang lampu-lampu rumah sialan ini. Semuanya menyebalkan." Hiruma mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. Permintaan maaf itu hanya disambut dengan decihan kecil dari sang Satan.

"Tampaknya kau berusaha untuk melupakan ibumu, Hiruma." Akhirnya Mamori berucap. Perkataannya tadi membuat Hiruma kaget dan membulatkan matanya lagi. "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membiarkannya hidup dalam hatiku. Kalau dia dilupakan, maka dia akan benar-benar tidak ada lagi _kan_?" lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat, akhirnya Hiruma menyeringai lagi. "Kata-katamu yang sok bijaksana itu membuatku muak."

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku sedang berusaha menasehatimu."

"Kau mencoba menasihatiku yang sudah berumur lebih dari 200 tahun ini?" Hiruma menyeringai senang. Mamori tidak kaget mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Dia sudah menduganya dari awal, karena Hiruma ini bukan manusia, _kan_?

"Aku tidak kaget." Mamori berucap bangga.

"Ya, aku tahu." Hiruma tak kalah bangga.

"Dua makhluk aneh yang saling membanggakan diri."

Saat mendengar suara itu, Hiruma dan Mamori langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Clifford berjalan mendekat. "Ingat padaku, Mamori?"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Maaf lama update, itu semua karena saya berkali-kali memperbaiki jalan cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Semua pesan, kritik, saran dan lainnya akan saya terima supaya bisa lebih baik lagi pada jalan cerita. Help wanted XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya chapter 3 update *lari ke pinggir pantai* #abaikan**

**Maaf kalau lama, sebelumnya saya mau balas review untuk:**

**LalaNur Aprilia: **Iya, karena kalau _tattoo_ lilinya sudah mekar, itu pertanda bahwa kontraknya telah habis, jadi Satan tidak ada kewajiban untuk memenuhi permintaan. Tapi terserah _sih_ Satan itu mau mengambil jiwanya atau tidak, tapi _kan_ sayang kalau tidak diambil. Terima kasih sudah me_review_ ceritaku. _Hontou ni arigatou_ :D Jangan lupa review ceritaku lagi ya #dibakar

**Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo, gaje, abal, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dapat anda temukan setelah membaca teks dibawah ini.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Rabu, Kantor Kepolisian, Bagian Penyelidikan, Tokyo 09.00 a.m**

Ruangan kantornya, seperti biasanya sibuk dengan berbagai hal mengenai kasus penculikan, perampokan, pembunuhan, dan lainnya. Suzuna yang dengan cerianya seperti biasanya sambil menyenandungkan lagu mengantarkan kopi ke tiap-tiap meja dengan bantuan _in-line skate_nya.

"Mamo-_nee _mau kopi juga?" tanya Suzuna pada Mamori yang baru masuk ke kantor mereka.

Mamori mengangguk kecil. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Kau terlambat datang? Ini sudah jam sembilan." tanya Riku sambil menyeruput kopi panas yang baru ditaruh di mejanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Mamori menjawabnya dengan perasaan tidak senang. Mana mungkin dirinya yang disiplin itu terlambat datang. "Tadi aku dipanggil untuk segera datang ke kantor kepolisian pusat. Mereka tampak tidak senang dengan hasil kerja kita. Mereka bilang ada banyak sekali kasus yang tidak terpecahkan." Mamori melanjutkan.

Sena, Suzuna, Riku dan Monta semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dan mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ketua mereka.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukan segala cara agar kasus terpecahkan." ucap Sena. "Dan kebanyakan kasus ini kemungkinan bukan hanya berhubungan dengan manusia, tapi seperti yang Mamo-_nee-chan_ katakan, Satan."

Mamori yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Memang rata-rata kasus mereka semua selalu terhenti di bunga lili hitam. "Oleh sebab itu, kita akan bekerja sama dengan polisi bagian kriminalitas." ujarnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah bawahannya, Mamori kembali menghela napas. "Sama halnya dengan kita, mereka juga kehilangan arah mengenai kasus pembunuhan, penculikan dan lainnya. Serta pencarian mereka kebanyakan berhenti pada bunga lili hitam."

Selang beberapa detik, tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Suzuna menaruh kopi diatas meja Mamori lalu kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

Mamori baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia berdiri, lalu dengan perlahan dia duduk ke kursinya. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan karena penggabungan dua divisi, itu sudah hal yang sangat lumrah, sebagai sesama polisi mereka sudah sepantasnya saling bekerja sama. Tapi yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang agak acak-acakan serta perkataannya yang biasanya _absolute_.

Dia dengar sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian bagian kriminalitas. Gadis berusia dua puluh lima itu tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia rasakan nanti. Memang benar, kejadiannya sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa tidak yakin apakah dia sudah siap bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Terakhir mereka bertemu juga delapan bulan yang lalu.

Selama ini dia selalu menjauh dan mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak. Masalahnya ini tentang pekerjaan. _Move on, Mamori, kau harus bersikap profesional, jangan campurkan antara masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan_. Dia menanamkan kata-kata itu pada dirinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia menggelang kencang dan menarik perhatian bawahannya. Mereka semua terdiam menatap Mamori dengan wajah kaget dan heran. Tidak biasanya Mamori bersikap seperti ini.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Mamori hanya tertawa garing lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan sesuatu yang penting.

"Suzuna, kau sudah memperbaharui arsip yang diberikan Riku kemarin?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah serius.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Mamori tersenyum kecil. "Bagus, setelah selesai ikut aku."

.

~0.o.0~

.

"Mamo-_nee_, bukankah ini jalan menuju _Claravice University_?" tanya Suzuna saat jalanan yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi.

"Ya." jawab Mamori. "Tentang bunga lili itu, masih ada banyak yang harus kita ketahui." lanjutnya.

Suzuna mengangguk kecil. "Tapi nanti _in-line skate_ku..." Suzuna tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mengerti, tentu saja Mamori mengerti apa maksud perkataan Suzuna. "Jangan begitu, aku justru mengajakmu agar kau bisa lebih berpengalaman, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana. Kau harus bisa bersikap profesional, lagipula _in-line skate_ itu hanya dilepas sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan berlama-lama disana." Mamori tersenyum kecil dan berusaha meyakinkan bawahannya.

Yah, benar, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke _Claravice University_. Hal itu membuat Suzuna sadar bahwa dia harus bersikap profesional, tidak boleh menyepelekan hal kecil seperti itu. Lagipula nanti juga barang-barangnya akan dikembalikan semua dengan selamat dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Suzuna tersenyum kecil membalas perkataan Mamori.

.

~0.o.0~

.

"Profesor Takami, perkenalkan aku Anezaki Mamori dan ini Taki Suzuna, kami dari kepolisian." ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, begitu juga dengan Suzuna.

Laki-laki berwajah serius yang duduk di tengah mereka hanya mengangguk kecil dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Yah, aku tahu."

Dia mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. "Jadi, kalian ingin menanyakan tentang bunga lili itu kan?"

Dengan cepat Mamori mengangguk. "Sejauh yang kutahu, Satan membuat semacam kontrak dengan manusia, dan tanda kontrak itulah yang berbentuk bunga lili hitam. Kalau kontrak habis maka Satan itu bisa memangsa sang korban." Mamori tertegun mendengar perkataannya sedangkan Suzuna mendengarkan dengan baik. "Rasanya aneh kalau kau menanyakan hal itu padaku."

"Maksud anda?" Mamori tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang profesor.

Sejenak Prof. Takami berpikir sebentar, lalu dia menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, bukan masalah." Mamori menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi karena dibalas dengan tatapan yang tenang olehnya, akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya waktu kalian sudah habis." Prof. Takami segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar dan mereka langsung dituntun oleh petugas yang sedaritadi berdiri tidak lebih dari dua meter di belakang mereka.

.

~0.o.0~

.

Perkataan sang profesor mengganggu pikirannya terus. Profesor itu mengatakannya seakan-akan kalau dirinya sudah tahu semua dan tidak perlu menanyakan padanya lagi, memang benar dia sudah tahu beberapa hal penting tentang Satan dari Hiruma, tapi entahlah, hal itu tetap mengganggu pikirannya.

Sempat juga terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Takami tahu tentang dirinya yang membuat kontrak dengan Satan, tapi hal itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh karena itu tidak mungkin. Yah, mungkin masih mungkin, hanya saja peluangnya sangat kecil.

"Mamo-_nee_ tidak turun?" tiba-tiba Suzuna bertanya padanya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Mamori sempat kebingungan dan menengok ke arah kaca jendela. Mereka sudah sampai di kantor rupanya.

"Mamo-_nee_, itu siapa?" Belum sempat Mamori mengambil barangnya dan turun, Suzuna bertanya lagi. Gadis itu langsung menengok ke arah Suzuna menunjuk.

Dan disanalah berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan kantor mereka. Rambutnya melambai sedikit setiap kali angin datang menerpa. Laki-laki itu terus berdiri disana seakan-akan tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tepat saat dia melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang kemarin sempat dia kemudikan berhenti di tempat parkir di sebelahnya, dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya tak lepas dari mobil—gadis berambut auburn yang turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Bisa dia lihat seorang gadis mungil berambut _dark blue_ yang mengenakan _in-line skate_ yang berdiri takut-takut di belakang perempuan yang daritadi dia tunggu.

Mamori menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Suzuna, kau bisa masuk dulu." katanya dengan senyum kecil.

Suzuna mengangguk kecil menanggapi lalu pergi dan masuk ke gedung kantornya.

Saat Suzuna telah masuk mereka tidak langsung memulai percakapan. Mamori mengeratkan jaket yang tengah dia pakai. Memang cuaca hari itu agak dingin mengingat bahwa mereka sudah akan masuk ke musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Clifford?" Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kemarin." jawabnya cepat.

Mamori mengertukan alisnya. "Tapi aku tidak memperbolehkanku kemari."

"Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mematuhi perkataanmu." Clifford menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Menarik napas dalam, lalu Mamori melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Ini jam kerja dan aku sedang sibuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi saat jam makan siang." Tidak menunggu balasan Mamori, dia langsung berjalan melewati Mamori yang masih memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

Dengan kesal Mamori membalikkan badan dan melihat Clifford yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tidak dia sangka bahwa Satan yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala. Clifford tiba-tiba menoleh dan berbalik. "Ah, aku lupa memperingatkan." Kini jarak mereka tidak lebih dari dua meter. "Persiapkan hatimu dengan apa yang akan kau lihat nanti." Lalu Clifford berbalik lagi dan hilang dalam belokan jalan.

Mata Mamori membesar. Persiapkan hati? Untuk apa? Otaknya mulai bekerja, dia memperkirakan beberapa hal terburuk seperti kepala kepolisian yang datang, temannya ada yang terkena musibah, sampai Yamato yang ada di dalam sana. Pilihan terakhir itu membuatnya tersentak.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi dia langsung masuk ke kantornya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Saat di dalam, bisa dia dengar suara tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bercanda. Pikiran yang seram-seram seperti atasannya yang bertampang galak datang dan berniat memecatnya langsung sirna. Rasa penasarannya langsung terjawab ketika dia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di sambil bercanda.

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya dia melihat laki-laki itu. Ternyata ini maksud Clifford tentang persiapkan hati. "Yamato-_kun_..." panggilnya pelan.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu langsung menoleh dan menyambut dengan ramah. "Anezaki-_san_, lama tidak bertemu."

Mamori mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan kearah mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Ya, lama tidak bertemu." Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ucapkan, dia utarakan pada laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Tidak mau terjebak dengan pikirannya sendiri terlalu lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk fokus pada pekerjaan. "Jadi, kau sama halnya dengan kami, kehilangan jejak."

Yamato yang melihat arah pembicaraan ini langsung serius. "Yah, dan aku sudah mencari tahu tentang bunga lili itu. Bunga itu—"

"—konon digunakan Satan untuk memangsa jiwa manusia." lanjut Mamori. "Aku juga sudah mencari tahu tentang hal itu."

Mendengar perkataannya, Yamato tersenyum. "Seperti biasanya kau cepat sekali mendapatkan informasi."

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu." koreksi Mamori.

Yamato mengangguk kecil. "Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah mengenai Satan ini."

Baru saja Mamori akan menyahuti perkataannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Satan adalah sesosok makhluk hidup yang bukan manusia maupun hewan yang biasanya sering disebut _devil_, _shaitan_, iblis, _daemon_, _satana, sotana, diabolus, shejtani, demonyo, deuce, szatan, bies, fiend, hooligan_, dan sebagainya yang bagi kalian para manusia selalu kalian anggap jahat. Apakah kau sudah mengerti, pak po-li-si?"

Mamori terbelalak, semuanya di ruangan itu juga terbelalak. Hanya saja mereka terbelalak dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kebanyakan dari mereka terbelalak karena laki-laki di depan mereka yang mendadak muncul dan membicarakan tentang Satan, sedangkan Mamori dia terbelalak karena mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hiruma?" Mamori yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu duduk langsung berdiri lagi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah lawan bicara.

"Kau mengenalnya, Anezaki-_san_?" tanya Yamato yang bingung melihatnya.

Sedangkan Hiruma? Hanya menyeringai senang. Dia membenarkan setelan jas abu ala orang-orang penting di kantor. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah atasan kalian. Kekeke."

Semuanya terpaku setelah mendengar ucapan Hiruma barusan. Mamori yang pertama sadar. "Apa? Atasan? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius." Hiruma menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkan buktinya." Tanpa banyak bicara Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan:

**Selamat! Dengan surat ini Hiruma Yoichi dinyatakan sebagai atasan Azezaki Mamori dan kawan-kawan!**

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan huruf yang besar dan dihiasi dengan gambar kembang api memberikan kesan meriah di kertas itu. Semuanya terdiam ketika mereka menelusuri gambar yang ada dibawah tulisan itu.

"Kau bercanda, Hiruma?" utara Mamori dengan wajah terperangah.

Hiruma langsung melihat kembali kertas yang memang sebenarnya belum dia periksa tadi. "Ah, dasar mayor sialan! Sudah kubilang pakai gambar yang keren-keren, bukan gambar kelinci yang sedang memegangi balon merah terkutuk!" Hiruma segera merobek gambar kelinci itu lalu merobeknya kecil-kecil sehingga sekarang hanya tersisa tulisan tanpa ada gambar yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Semuanya melihat kelakuan Hiruma sambil tercengang. Tidak ada yang berbicara, termasuk Mamori. Melihat hal itu, Hiruma langsung membuka pembicaraan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Intinya aku sekarang sudah jadi atasan kalian, dan kalian harus mematuhi perintahku. Kekeke"

"Tunggu dulu! Mana mungkin kau menjadi atasanku!" seru Mamori.

**DOR!**

"Kau berisik sekali, polisi sialan." Tiba-tiba sebuah pistol—walaupun hanya sebuah glock 17 pistol dan diisi dengan peluru karet sudah ada di tangan Hiruma. Entah sejak kapan pistol itu ada di tangannya, tidak ada yang melihat dia mengambil pistol itu.

Mamori terdiam melihat sebuah peluru karet yang sudah tertancap jatuh dari tembok tepat di belakangnya dan menggelinding ke kakinya. Yah, walaupun itu namanya peluru karet, tapi tampaknya yang digunakan Hiruma bukan peluru karet mainan. Peluru karet yang dia gunakan mirip sekali dengan peluru asli.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tembakan itu, Hiruma?" Mamori mengambil peluru karet yang masih terasa hangat di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau menembaki tepat ke kepalaku?" lanjutnya.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi Mamori. Saat dia duduk, terdengar suara erangannya karena merasa nyaman di sana. Kedua kakinya terangkat ke meja, untunglah Mamori belum menaruh kertas apapun disana,kalau tidak, pasti kertas itu akan kotor dan lecek.

Mamori mendengus kesal melihat kelakuannya. Yamato dan lainnya hanya bisa menatap dalam dua kedua insan tersebut. Hiruma menyandarkan kepalanya agar posisinya lebih nyaman. "Heh, bawahan sialan, aku mau bicara dengan gadis ini." Hiruma menunjuk Mamori dengan dagunya, terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tangan.

Melihat tidak adanya respon yang diberikan oleh mereka, Hiruma berkata lagi. "Tidakkah kalian mengenal yang namanya privasi?" Hiruma langsung menembakkan pelurunya berkali-kali ke arah langit, membuat yang lain segera melindungi kepala dan berlari tunggang langgang tanpa terkecuali.

Kini di ruangan yang cukup besar itu hanya menyisakan Hiruma dan Mamori. Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Menyelesaikan masalah Clifford." Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Percayalah ini akan menyelesaikannya."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak harus percaya?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hiruma tetap menyeringai dan membenarkan posisinya lagi sehingga menimbulkan suara berderik beberapa kali.

Mamori memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma. Bagaimanapun dia tetap merasa hal ini terlalu berlebihan.

Melihat hal itu, akhirnya Hiruma membuka pembicaraan. "Dia pernah mencintai seorang wanita Satan." Kalimat itu membuat Mamori melirik padanya.

"Dan hal itu berakhir dengan wanita itu dijatuhkan ke mulut sejenis hewan liar di dunia sana." Hiruma menyeringai. "Oleh Clifford sendiri." lanjutnya.

Mata Mamori membulat. "Yah, tentu saja karena ditolak oleh wanita itu. Kekeke" ucap Hiruma.

Lalu Hiruma menoleh kearah Mamori. "Aku yakin kau tidak mau berakhir seperti wanita itu." Seringaian Hiruma bertambah lebar. Kadang Mamori berpikir, tidakkah pegal kalau menyeringai sekitar 14 jam sehari? Yah, itulah yang dilakukan Hiruma setiap harinya.

Mamori terperangah mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membuatnya untuk tidak menyukaimu lagi, dasar bodoh! Kekeke..." Mamori menelan ludah. "Aku tidak mau mangsaku musnah begitu saja hanya karena laki-laki brengsek itu."

Setelah mendengar alasan Hiruma, gadis yang awalnya berpikir kalau Satan yang ada di depannya itu baik karena mau membantunya langsung melongos. Ternyata perkiraannya meleset. Hiruma bukannya peduli padanya. Dia hanya peduli pada mangsanya.

Entah kenapa rasanya Mamori kesal sekali. Ternyata baik kakak maupun adik sama saja. Rasanya seperti dipermainkan.

"Terserah kau saja!" Gadis bermanik safir itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Sekarang, silahkan _tuan atasan_ untuk menyingkir dari tempatku!" tanpa sadar dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Hiruma yang melihat hal itu terkekeh melihat wajahnya. "Mukamu jelek sekali, polisi sialan. Aku tidak tahu kalau Clifford menyukai gadis semacam kau."

Tidak senang dengan perkataan Hiruma, gadis itu langsung menggebrak meja. "Wah, bagus kalau aku jelek. Berarti orang yang menyukaiku bukanlah orang yang akan menilaiku hanya dari tampang!"

Tampak mata sang Satan agak membulat sedikit karena kaget. Lalu ekspresinya tergantikan dengan wajah mengejek. "Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan kalau Clifford menilaimu bukan dari tampang."

Sontak wajah Mamori memerah karena malu. "Bisa saja Clifford melihat dari kebaikanku! Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang hanya menilai tampang!"

"Tapi di duniaku orang-orang mengutamakan tampang."

"Ini dunia manusia, bukan duniamu!" Mamori meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tak peduli apa katamu, sekarang keluar!"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu terpaku dengan sang Satan. "Aku ini atasanmu, ingat?" Hiruma tersenyum mengejek. "Dan sebagai atasan, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kinerja kerja kalian. Aku ingin membuktikan perkataan mayor sialan kalian, apakah benar kalau kinerja kalian itu payah dan sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Kekeke..." lanjutnya.

Mamori mengerutkan alisnya. Ingin sekali dia rasanya mencekik laki-laki di depannya itu hingga sesak napas, tapi hal itu hanya sekedar niat dan tidak mungkin dilakukan. Karena tidak mungkin melampiaskannya pada Hiruma, Mamori mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Rasanya amarahnya langsung muncul ketika mendengar bahwa kinerja kerja mereka tidak memuaskan. Tangan yang dia kepalkan bergetar kecil karena terlalu kesal dengan Hiruma.

"Lagipula yang kalian hadapi ini sekarang adalah masalah Satan, _kan_? Aku pasti bisa membantu, apalagi kalau kau yang bertanya. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaanmu pada seorang Satan." Entah hanya firasatnya saja atau dia benar-benar melihat kalau sekeliling Hiruma dipenuhi aura hitam.

"Terserah padamu." akhirnya Mamori mengalah, walaupun jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi Hiruma saat ini, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Hiruma.

Menghela napas kecil, akhirnya dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan mereka semua yang—terutama Suzuna—ingin mencuri dengar tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apalagi mereka semakin ingin tahu ketika melihat Mamori membentak.

Bersyukurlah bahwa ruangan itu kedap suara, jadi kalaupun ada suara yang cukup kencang, hanya akan terdengar seperti bisikan halus dari luar.

Mamori langsung diberi tatapan penuh keingintahuan dari mereka semua, terutama Suzuna. Mamori terdiam dan akhirnya mengalah untuk menjawab. "Masalah pribadi."

.

~0.o.0~

.

Mamori terdiam.

Hiruma terdiam.

Clifford terdiam.

Mereka bertiga terdiam tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

Ya, mereka bertiga sekarang tengah berada di salah satu café dekat kantor Mamori. Clifford terus menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tidak senang, sedangkan Hiruma membalasnya dengan tatapan bosan. Mamori? Jangan tanya, dia menatap kedua insan Satan itu dengan wajah bengong.

_Mari kita putar lagi adegan sebelumnya_.

***Flashback***

Mamori keluar dari kantornya karena sudah jam makan siang dan tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Anezaki-_san_, kau sendirian?"

"Oh, Yamato-_kun_, iya." Mamori menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama saja." ajaknya.

"Tidak bisa. Kekeke..." jawab Hiruma tiba-tiba. "Hei, kau pak polisi sialan, antarkan berkas-berkas ini ke kepolisian pusat, kau akan kuberi waktu istirahat lebih." Hiruma menyerahkan seberkas surat laporan pada Yamato.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Yamato menerimanya lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya.

Merasa menang, Hiruma menyeringai senang. "Apa maumu, Hiruma?"

"Keh, kau sudah ada janji dengan Clifford. Tidak baik kalau mengingkari janji _kan_?" Mamori mulai berjalan kearah café dekat kantornya.

"Akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku pergi bersama Yamato daripada Clifford." jawabnya tak peduli.

"Oh, aku rasa tidak. Bagaimana bisa pergi dengan orang yang sudah pernah menyakitimu lebih baik daripada pergi bersama kakakku. Kekeke..."

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya matanya membesar karena kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu, Hiruma?"

"Aku bukan makhluk sejenismu, kau ingat?"

Mamori terperangah, tapi akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, seolah dengan begitu dia bisa kembali ke realita dari pikirannya. "Diam, Hiruma. Aku masih marah padamu karena telah mencelakai orangtuaku dan membuatku terperangkap dan mengenalmu!" gadis itu tak mempedulikan Hiruma dan langsung berjalan lagi.

Perkataan Mamori hanya dibalas dengan decihan kecil. "Hiruma." panggil Mamori tiba-tiba.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU!"serunya dengan suara yang cukup kencang sehingga menarik beberapa orang yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Tidak. Akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut." jawabnya dengan nada tak acuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Mamori mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke café yang tanpa terasa sudah ada di depan mata.

Baru saja mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya. "Hai, Mamori."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorang, dia langsung tersentak kaget, ditambah lagi dia mengenal suara itu.

"Clifford? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mamori bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan berada disini, jadi aku tidak menunggumu di kantor tadi." Clifford menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hiruma. "Jahat sekali, kau juga mengajak dia."

"Aku tidak mengajaknya. Dia yang mengikutiku." jawab Mamori. Clifford langsung mengambil tempat di samping Mamori. Padahal gadis itu sudah berpikir bahwa dengan dia pergi ke tempat ini, maka dia bisa bersantai dari kepenatan kehidupannya sebentar, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan mereka—ralat, hanya Mamori yang memesan makanan dan minuman.

***Flashback Off***

"Kenapa kau mangikuti Mamori, Hiruma?" Clifford bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Dia membuat kontrak denganku, apakah butuh sebuah alasan?" Hiruma membalas.

"Kau juga menyukai Mamori?" tanya Clifford tiba-tiba, membuat Mamori hampir tersedak saat meneguk kopinya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Hiruma menyeringai dan itu membuat pipi Mamori bersemu merah, entah kenapa. "Makanya aku membuat kontrak dengannya. Tidakkah kau lihat auranya yang putih keemasan itu? Aku bisa mendapat _point_ tinggi."

Mamori yang tadinya sudah malu tiba-tiba terdiam. Ternyata kata menyukai bagi Hiruma dan bagi dirinya berbeda?

Dia menggebrak kecil meja café itu. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi seperti ini terus! Biar aku luruskan masalah disini!" Clifford dan Hiruma melirik kecil kearah Mamori. "Yang pertama, aku tidak menyukaimu, Clifford! Terserah bagaimana tanggapanmu. Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau bisa memutuskan kontrakku dengan Hiruma asalkan aku bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli." Mamori menekankan kalimatnya.

_Tunggu__—__apakah ada yang bingung dengan perkataan Mamori barusan? Baiklah, akan diperjelas sedikit disini._

_Ya, ingat bagaimana Clifford datang tiba-tiba kemarin? Sebenarnya mereka hanya mengatakan beberapa hal yang sederhana. Contohnya seperti "Aku bisa memutuskan kontrakmu dengan Hiruma asalkan kau mau bersamaku." Yah, semacam lamaran. Dan juga seperti kata "Karena aku menyukaimu." Semacam pernyataan cinta. Hanya hal sesederhana begitu._

_Mengerti sekarang? Bagus, kembali ke cerita._

Clifford tersenyum miris. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti." Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku kembali."

Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mamori terperangah melihat kejadian itu. "Hanya begitu saja?"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" balas Hiruma dengan ketus.

"Aku kira aku akan disiksa seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Perkataan Mamori barusan langsung disambut dengan tawa keras yang membuat beberapa pelanggan disana melirik kearah mereka berdua. "Kekeke... Kau ini bodoh sekali, polisi sialan. Tadi aku hanya ingin menakut-nakutimu, tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini."

Mamori langsung menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal. "Tapi kalau aku menolaknya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Pergi begitu saja." jawabnya langsung.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Mamori menghela napas panjang, dia sudah malas menjawab Hiruma.

Mamori meneguk lagi kopinya. "Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi Raja Satan?"

Hiruma tidak langsung menjawab, tampak berpikir sebentar. "Dia memberitahumu?"

Setelah dia mendapat anggukan kecil dari Mamori, dia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Entahlah. Akan lebih baik kalau ayah sialanku saja yang menjadi raja terus, jadi tidak perlu memusingkan hal sepele begini." Hiruma menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Mamori atau apa, tapi saat dia melihat mata _tosca_ Hiruma yang memandang jauh ke luar, dia tahu bahwa Hiruma sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tatapan matanya sedih—walaupun kau harus memperhatikannya terus untuk bisa menyadarinya—dan menyiratkan kerinduan.

Mamori bisa langsung tahu kepada siapa tatapan tu ditujukan. "Hiruma, kenapa kau tidak mencari reinkarnasi dari ibumu?"

Hiruma langsung menatapnya tajam. "Yah,aku sudah mencarinya dan aku sudah tahu dia berada dimana."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia terlahir menjadi laki-laki kasar dengan dua adik kembar dan ayah yang pikun serta ibu yang berisik. Mereka tinggal di Jerman." Mamori terpukau mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu hal itu, Hiruma?"

"Aku bukan manusia, kau ingat?" jawab Hiruma dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan seringaian yang khas.

"Aku bosan mendengar jawaban seperti itu." Mamori memutar bola matanya dengan wajah bosan dan langsung disambut dengan kekehan Hiruma.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini melenceng sekali dari yang saya inginkan. Maunya ngetik apa, tapi hasilnya malah begini. Gomen kalau jelek. Ada saran?**


End file.
